The Matchmakers
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Anzu Mazaki has been a single mom for 5 years and her son plans to change that. As it happens, Atem Mutou's daughter wants him to get married again. So what what happens when 2 kids, who have what the other wants, team up? Oh dear, scheming is in the air!
1. Time I got what!

Ah! It's another story! Hope I did good on this one. :)

_Single mom Anzu Mazaki is suddenly under pressure to find a new father for her eleven-year-old son. And he's already chosen the guy-former football coach and now a famous billionaire, Atem Mutou. As it turns out, Atem's daughter wants her dad to merry again too. When the kids join forces, Atem suggests he and Anzu start dating, just to satisfy the kids. Anzu figures it's safe enough . . . until he kisses her!_

Sit down peeps, cause these two kids have scheming minds a mile long!

Disclaimer!: I own nothing.

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter 1

"Danny, hurry up and eat your cereal," Anzu Mazaki pleaded as she rushed from the bathroom to the bedroom. Quickly pulling on a tweed skirt and a sweater, she slipped her feet into black leather pumps and went back into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to eat Mom?"

"No time." As fast as her fingers would cooperate, Anzu spread peanut butter and jelly across two pieces of bread for a sandwich, then opened the refrigerator and took out an orange. She stuffed both in a brown paper bag with a cartoon cat on the front. Lifting the lid of the cookie jar, she dug around and came up with a handful of crumbs. Graham crackers would have to do.

"How come we're always so rushed in the mornings?" eleven-year-old Danny wanted to know.

Anzu laughed. There'd been a time in her life when everything had fit into place, but not anymore. "Because your mother has trouble getting out of bed."

"Were you always late when Dad was still alive?"

Turning, Anzu leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms. "No. Your father used to bring me a cup of coffee in bed." Brad had his own special way of waking her with coffee and kisses. But now Brad was gone and except for their own son, she faced the world alone. Still, the rushed mornings were easier to accept than the long lonely nights.

"Want me to bring you coffee? I could," Danny offered. "I've seen you make it lots of times"

A surge of love for her son constricted the muscles of her throat and Anzu tried to swallow. Every day Danny grew more like his father. Tenderly she looked down at his sparkling blue eyes that he got from her and his blond hair from his father. Pinching her lips together, she turned back to the counter, picked up a cup and took her first sip of coffee. "That's very thoughtful of you," she said.

"Then can I?"

"Sure. It might help." Anything would be better than this insane rush every morning. "Now brush your teeth and get your coat."

When Danny moved down the hallway, Anzu carried his empty cereal bowl to the sink. The morning paper was open and she folded it up. Danny used to pore over the sports section, but recently he'd been reading the ads. He hadn't asked for anything in particular lately and she couldn't imagine what he found so fascinating in the classified section. Kids! At his age she remembered her only interest was reading the comics, come to think of it, she didn't read anything else out of the newspaper.

Danny joined her in the kitchen and together they went out the door and into the garage. While Anzu backed out the Dodge onto the narrow driveway Danny stood by and waited to pull the garage door shut.

"One of these days," she grumbled as her son climbed into the front seat. "I'm going to get an automatic garage-door opener."

Danny gave her a curious look. "Why? You got me." A smile worked its way across Anzu's face. "Why indeed?"

Several minutes followed while Danny said nothing. That was unusual, and twice Anzu's eyes sought his. Danny's expression was troubled, but she didn't pry, knowing her son would speak when he was ready.

"Mom, I've been wanting to ask you something," he began haltingly, then paused.

"What" Anzu said thinking the Seattle traffic got worse every morning. Or maybe it wasn't the traffic that got heavier, maybe she just got later for work.

"I've been thinking."

"Did it hurt?" That was an old joke of theirs, but Danny didn't have an immediate comeback the way he usually did.

"Hey, is this serious?"

He shrugged his shoulders in an offhand manor. "Well, I know you loved Dad and everything but I want a new dad."

Anzu slammed on her brakes. The car came to a screeching halt at the red light as she turned to her son. "You want _what_?" she asked incredulously.

Danny shuffled a bit nervously, knowing this was a touché subject. "It's been five years Mom. Dad wouldn't have wanted you to mope for the rest of your life. Next year I'm going to junior high and I really want a dad to help me with . . . growing up."

Anzu opened her mouth, searching for words of wisdom that didn't come. Then shortly after a wave of guilt. Anzu knew that she couldn't do some of the things that a father could do, and she had a good feeling that if they went into his "growing up" stage it would be a little uncomfortable to talk about since he was a boy and she a girl.

They drove on in silence before Danny pointed out. "Mom, you just passed school."

"Shit!" She quickly flipped her turn signal on and in a moment of insanity she turned into the lane without even looking.

"Mom . . . watch out!" Danny shrieked just as her rear bumper barely missed the front end of an expensive foreign car. Anzu swerved out of its path, narrowly avoiding a collision.

The driver of the other car blared his horn angrily and followed her when she pulled into a side street that would lead her back to the grade school.

"The guy you almost hit is following you Mom, and boy, does he look mad."

"Joy." Anzu's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. This day was going from bad to worse.

Still looking behind him, Danny continued his commentary. "Now he's writing down your license plate number."

"Great. What does he plan to do? Make a citizen's arrest?"

"He can do that?" Danny returned his attention to his flustered mother.

"Yup, and he looks like the type that would." Judging by the hard, uncompromising face that briefly met hers in the rearview mirror . . . The deep crimson eye had narrowed, and his hair was a little surprise. It was three colors with blond bangs framing his face while he had black hair that looked like it naturally spiked up with violet at the tips. He was handsome, in fact, he was drop dead gorgeous!

"I recognize him," Danny said thoughtfully. "At least I think I do."

"Who is he?" Anzu took a right turn and eased to a stop in front of Cascade View Elementary. The man in the BMW pulled to a stop directly behind her and got out of his car.

"He looks familiar," Danny commented a second time, his wide brow furrowed in concentration, "But I don't know from where."

Squaring her shoulders, Anzu reluctantly opened the car door and climbed out. She brushed her chocolate brown behind her ear as she walked back to meet the tall formidable man waiting for her. His impeccable suit and expensive leather shoes made him all the more intimidating. His eyes tracked her movements. They were interesting and arresting eyes in a face that looked capable of forging an empire-or slicing her to ribbons-with one arch of a brow. Anzu was determined not to let him unnerve her. Although she indicated with her hand that Danny should stay in the car, he seemed to think she'd need him for protection. She didn't have time to argue.

"I don't appreciate being followed." She decided taking the offensive was her best defense.

"And I don't appreciate being driven off the road."

"I apologize for that, but you were in my blind spot and when I went to change lanes-"

"You didn't even look."

"I most certainly did," Anzu said, her voice gaining volume. For the first time she noticed a large brown stain on his suit jacket. The beginnings of a smile edged up the corners of her mouth.

"And what's so amusing?" he said, his voice calm and cool but his eyes flashed with what looked like uncontrolled anger. Anzu cast her eyes to the pavement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"The most polite thing you can do is stay off the road."

Hands on her hips, Anzu advanced one step. "In case you weren't aware of it, there's a law in Washington State against drinking any beverage while driving. You can't blame me if you spilled your coffee. You shouldn't have had it in the car in the first place." She prayed the righteous indignation in her tone would be enough to assure him she knew what she was talking about.

"_You_ nearly caused an accident." He too advanced a step and a tremor ran through her at the stark anger in his eyes.

"I've already apologized for that," Anzu said, knowing that if this argument continued she'd come out the loser. Discretion was the better part of valor-at least that was what her father always claimed, and for once Anzu was willing to follow his advice. "If it'll smooth your ruffled feathers, I'll pay to have your suit cleaned."

The school bell rang and Danny hurried back into the car to get his backpack full of books and his lunch. "Got to go Mom!"

"Alright, have a nice day."

He nodded and was about to race off when he turned around again. "Hey Mom!"

"Yes Danny?"

"Please think about what I asked."

Anzu stared at him blankly before he reminded her.

"You know, about getting me another dad."

Anzu blushed and looked away from both Danny and the man in front of her, extremely embarrassed.

"I'll thing about it sweetie." She whispered.

A boyish grin swept over Danny's face as he turned around and raced off to the school. Anzu returned her gaze to her bag and pulled out her business card and handed it to him.

"Here, take it and if you want me to pay just call." She muttered. He took the card and once he did she spun on her heels and headed strait for her car, but before she got into her car she turned to him and said, "Sorry for the _inconvenience_ Mr . . .?"

"Mutou," he said gruffly. "Atem Mutou." She nodded and noted to herself that his name _was_ slightly familiar. She got in her car and drove off to work.

Of course when she got to the work parking lot it was full and she had to park on the last floor. Oh well, she would be able to get out sooner. Anzu walked in and sat down in her chair with a sigh.

"You sound like you've had a _really _hard day so far, and it's only the morning." Mana Spring announced.

"How right you are Mana. So, what did I miss?" Anzu asked. Mana sighed and went into an explanation of everything that she missed while she put in a few comments of her own. Mana had brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders that went well with her earth green eyes. She was happily married to Mahado Spring who got a large income.

"So, that's what you missed." Mana said. Anzu nodded and was thinking of a few ways to put down the husband search that her son had suddenly dragged her into. But then, an idea popped into her head.

She could do the same thing when they went around getting him a bike! "I got it!"

"You got what?"

"A way to get myself a husband and Danny a father." Anzu said with a smile. And despite how the day ended up it went by quickly.

"Hey Mom! What's there to eat?"

"Dinner is almost done."

"But I'm starving _now_."

"Good, now set the table." Anzu waited until Danny washed his hands and set two plates on the round oak table before she spoke. "I've been thinking about what you said this morning."

"Did it hurt?" Danny asked with a roguish grin, creating two dimples that his father gave him. "What did you decide?"

"Well . . ." Anzu paid an inordinate amount of attention to the cube steak she was frying, and then said. "I'll admit I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. At least not right away.

"And now?" Danny stood at the table, watching her keenly. She paused, gathering her resolve. "The more I thought about it the more I realized you may have a valid point."

"Then we can start looking?" His voice was filled with eagerness. "I've already had my eye on a few neat guys. There's Jason-he helps out the soccer coach. He'd be real good, but I don't think he's old enough. Is nineteen too young?"

This was worse than Anzu thought. "Not so fast," she said, stalling for time. "We need to go about this methodically."

"Oh great." Danny moaned, banging his head not too gently on the table. "I know what that means."

"It means we'll wait after dinner and when the dishes are all clean, then, we make a list, just like we did with your bike." Anzu said. Danny pouted for a bit but sat down and ate his dinner anyway. Once they were both through with dinner they went to the sink to clean. Once that was done Anzu went into the living room and sat down, waiting for Danny to start the list.

She watched him grab a pen and a pad of paper before turning around to sit beside her.

"So, what's the first thing on the list?"

"Well, I'm still twenty-seven so someone around twenty-eight, maybe thirty."

"And he has to be tall because Dad was tall and it would look funny if you found someone shorter than you and I don't want to end up being taller than my dad."

"That makes sense." Again Anzu was impressed by how seriously her son was taking this.

"He should like spots. I know you try Mom, but I'd like someone who can throw a football better than you.

That was one duty that Anzu would relinquish gladly. "I think that's a good idea."

"And it'd be meat if he knew karate."

"Why not?" Anzu agreed amicably.

Danny's pen moved furiously over the paper as he added his latest requirement to the growing list. "And most important-" the blues eyes grew sober. "-my new dad should love you."

"That would be nice," Anzu murmured in a quavering voice. Brad had loved her. So much that for a while she'd thought she might die without him. Even after all these years, the capacity to love another man with such intensity seemed beyond her.

"Now what?" Danny looked up at her expectantly.

"Now," she said, taking a giant breath. "Now that we know what we're looking for, all we need to do is wait for the right man to come along."

Danny seemed doubtful. "That could take a while."

"Not with both of us looking." She took Danny's list and attached it to the refrigerator with a large strawberry magnet. "Isn't it time for your bath young man?"

Danny shoved the pad and pencil into the kitchen drawer and headed down the hall that led to his bedroom.

Anzu retired to the living room, took out a book and started to read. Maybe Danny was right. There had to be more to life than work, cooking, and reading. It wasn't that she hadn't tried to date. Mana had tried to help her with that but after the first blind date she was done. She was fairly content except for those few lonely nights.

But Danny needed a father figure, especially when he was getting close to being a teen. Anzu couldn't see any man replacing Brad. Danny had been too young to remember his father that well, since Brad had died when he was six. And sadly enough, even her own memories of Brad were now distant and vague.

The house was unusually quiet. Danny was normally in and out of the bath so quickly that she often thought if he even got wet.

She was about to go see if he was in his room or the bathroom when he came running down, eyes wide with shock.

"Mom! That was Atem Mutou you almost hit!"

Anzu glanced up from her book to look at him. "I know."

"Mom," his voice was filled with awe. "Why didn't you _say_ something? I want his autograph."

"His autograph?" Suddenly things were beginning to add up. "Why would you want that?"

"Why?" Danny gasped. "He's like the richest man in the world and not only that but he was the most amazing coach in _history_! When he was in his twenties he brought two football teams to the Super Bowl! And after that he quit coaching so he could help children like those in St. Jude Children's Hospital! I hear he even got an award for being so nice and for giving!"

"_He didn't seem so nice that morning."_Anzu thought. "So how old is he now?"

"He's thirty. Man! I wish I could have gotten his autograph!" he groaned banging his head on the wall. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have homework?"

"Aw Mom!"

Anzu turned and gave him _that _look. His shoulders sagged and lumber up the stairs like a boy who had been denied Christmas, which reminded her that tomorrow was the first day of December. That meant that the stores would now be flooded. Anzu sighed and got up to go to bed.

Thank goodness that it was going to be Saturday tomorrow. With one last sweep of the house to make sure everything was locked up she shut off the lights and headed up to bed.

* * *

When she got up in the morning and went downstairs she could hear Saturday cartoons blaring from the living room assured her that Danny was already up. An empty bowl of cereal on the table was further testimony. The coffee was made, and with a soft smile she poured a cup and diluted it with milk.

"You're up." Danny came in the kitchen.

"Don't get hooked on those cartoons," she warned. "I want us to do some yard work today."

Danny's protest was _immediate_. "I've got a soccer game."

"Not until eleven-thirty."

"Aw Mom, I hate yard work!"

"So do I, but do you see me complaining?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Danny muttered a few things about yard work and went up to his room to go change. Anzu rolled her eyes and went outside to get started.

A few minutes later Danny came out to join her. The day was nice, for December. She asked Danny to pick up the sticks while she worked on getting the dead weeds out of her garden.

She was about to pull the last one out when Danny's peals of excitement rang through the air.

"You came, you came!" Danny cried enthusiastically.

Who came? Stripping off her gloves, Anzu rose to find Atem Mutou staring at her from across the yard.

"This had better be important," he said as he advanced toward her.

* * *

Oh dear, next chapter could be a _little _messy. lol See ya next time!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, did I do good? Should I continue?


	2. The Puyallup Fair

AHHH! ITS FINALLY DONE! My f-ing fingers just about fell off! Anyway, before I go to sleep because I didn't get a wink of sleep because I was too determined to go to sleep. (My damn determination!) Thank you for the reviews, I didn't think I would get this much in one day. Guess this was a good story.

Also, I know, Atem seems a bit like an ass-hole right now but that changes . . . a little bit.

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter Two

"Important?" Anzu repeated, not understanding. "What?"

"This," Impatiently Atem showed her a slip of paper. Anzu sighed, not bothering to read the message she shrugged. "_I_ didn't send you any message, only the check."

The anger in Atem's eyes seemed to intensify, Danny stepped forward, the bamboo rake in his hands. "You didn't, Mom, but I . . . I did."

Anzu's response was instinctive and instant. "What!" She turned and jerked the paper out of Atem's fingers. "_I MUST TALK TO YOU AT ONCE—D. MAZAKI" _was typed in perfect capital letters. "In person" was written beneath.

Danny started to fidget under both glares coming from the adults. "I just wanted to see Atem Mutou." He was blushing a bit now.

From the corner of Anzu's eye she glimpsed a black-hair woman fidgeting in the front seat of his car, which was parked in the street. Obviously Atem Mutou had other things in mind.

Anzu stepped in between Atem's hard gaze at her son. "I apologize for the little problem that my son has caused, it _won't _happen again."

Taking his cue from the barely restrained anger in his mother's voice, Danny dropped his head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

A car door slammed then and Anzu looked up. Shock mingled with disbelief. It wasn't a woman with Atem Mutou, but a young girl. No more than thirteen and amazingly pretty, though, she was trying to hide it no doubt.

"What's taking so long?" The girl strolled up in jeans and a Seahawks football jersey. The long black hair was pulled back but it was obvious that she couldn't do anything with her blond bangs.

A smile lit her eyes as she noticed that Danny was wearing was wearing a football jersey identical to her own. "Hey, do you like the Seahawks?"

"Yep! We're gonna make it to the play-offs this year." Danny boasted confidently.

"I think so too. My dad used to be a football coach and he says the Hawks have a good chance."

Dimples appeared on Danny's freckled face as he smiled, nodding happily.

"Get back in the car, Raven." Atem's tone brooked no argument.

But Dad, it's cold in there and I didn't get to have coffee."

"Do you want some hot coco? My mom just heated up some water before she came outside." He stopped for a minute to think. "Gosh, I didn't think girls liked football."

Instead of getting mad, she laughed. "I know everything there is to football thanks to him," she said pointing at Atem. "Dad says I throw a pretty good pass too."

Before either Atem or Anzu could object Danny and Raven ran into the house with a slam of the door to emphasis that they were going to have hot coco. Anzu sighed in defeat and turned to Atem.

"I'll trade you one cup of coffee for an autograph because it looks like your daughter wants to have a long conversation with my son about _football_." She said shivering slightly.

For the first time since their dubious beginning Atem cracked a smile. The change that simple movement made in his austere expression was remarkable. Small lines and grooves that suggested smiles and even laughter bracketed his mouth. But the transformation didn't stop with his face. Somehow, in some way, the armor me wore had cracked as she was given a rare dazzling smile.

And the smile stayed there when they came in the house. Raven and Danny were at the kitchen table, sipping at the hot mugs filled with marshmallows.

"Dad," Raven looked up eagerly. "Can Danny go to the Puyallup Fair with us? It's no fun to go on rides by myself and you hate that kind of stuff."

"I'm afraid Danny's got a soccer game this afternoon," Anzu said.

"I'm the center striker," Danny inserted proudly. "Would you like to come and watch me play?"

"Could we Dad? You know I love soccer. When the game's over we could go to the fair." Raven immediately worked out their scheduling.

It was happening so fast that Anzu didn't know what to think.

"Miss Mazaki?" Atem deferred to her for a decision.

"What time would Danny be home tonight?" Anzu asked, stalling for time. Atem Mutou may be a billionaire but he was still a stranger and she wasn't about to release her child to someone she didn't know. If she had to come up with an excuse, she could always use church the following morning.

"You have to come too!" Raven insisted. "Dad would be bored to tears with Danny and me going on all the rides."

"Could we? Oh Mom, come on!"

Needing some kind of confirmation, Anzu sought Atem's eyes.

Atem looked equally surprised about how fast it was going and he met her eyes. "It would make them happy" he said quietly. Anzu nodded in agreement.

"Please Mom!" Danny begged.

"Please Dad!" Raven begged along with Danny. They both seemed to turn into human pogo sticks. Atem and Anzu turned to each other again, only this time, amusement was present in their eyes along with a smirk.

"Who could refuse the human pogo sticks?" Anzu sighed as Atem chuckled a bit. Anzu wrote down the park name where the soccer game was and arranged to meet him and Raven there.

* * *

Granted a new audience, Danny put on his best for the soccer game. With boundless energy he ran up and down the field while Anzu answered a multitude of questions from Raven. No, Anzu explained patiently, she wasn't divorced. Yes, her husband was dead. Yes, she and Danny lived alone. Danny was eleven and in sixth grade.

Then Raven said her parents were divorced and her dad had custody. She boarded at a private school in Seattle because her father work at the company a lot and he sometimes assisted coaches.

Standing on the other side of his daughter, Atem flashed her a look that silenced the girl immediately. But her father's stop Raven for long. A few minutes later when he was watching the game she asked a few more questions.

Danny kicked five of his team's goals and beamed when Atem complimented him on a fine game. A couple boys followed Danny, hoping no doubt for an autograph. So Atem spent about five minutes signing his name on pieces of paper.

The party of four stopped at the house so Danny could take another one of his world-record-speed bathes and change clothes. While they were waiting Raven watched Anzu freshen up her makeup. When Anzu asked if she'd like to use her cologne, Raven looked at her as if she'd suggested dabbing car grease behind her ears.

"Not on your life. No one's going to get me to use that garbage. That's for sissies."

"Thanks anyway." Atem muttered on the way out to the car.

"For what?"

"I've been trying to get that kid to dress and start acting like a girl for months. She's got the strongest will of any female I've yet to meet."

Anzu couldn't imagine Atem losing any argument and was quick to conceal her surprise that his daughter won this battle.

The fair was always the same, though it did get better every year. With different rides and new exhibits. Having been in Seattle all her life Anzu knew about the fair and enjoyed it when she was a teenager. Even when she was younger, her father and mother had always brought her here when the fair came around.

Anzu flinched, she hadn't thought of her parents for a long time. Ever since they died in that horrible bank robbery.

"Mom, you okay?" Danny asked, tugging on her sleeve. Anzu gasped and turned to look down at Danny's wide, worried eyes. Anzu smiled nervously and noticed that Raven was staring up at her too with the same wide worried eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine! Stop staring at me like that." She said and hoped Atem did not notice her lost look. When she looked up she nearly fell to her knees in relief as she saw him paying for the tickets in.

When they got in she paid so that everyone could have a bight to eat. Once Danny and Raven were done they bounced forward. "Can we go ride now?" they asked together.

Anzu looked up and noticed that it was quite packed. "Ummm . . . how about we look around before that, I don't want to have a heart attack if I lost you two."

Raven looked a little bit surprised. "You would worry about me? But we just met."

"Of course I would! I know you must watch the news and the reports of what some disgusting men do to little girls."

Raven paled and nodded. "Ah, I guess that makes sense." She mumbled and moved in between Atem and Anzu. Atem chuckled and in response Raven punched his leg.

So until the crowds thinned a bit on the rides they all went to look at the exhibits. When Raven and Danny pointed to the farm exhibit Anzu had a pretty good idea what would happen around the stinky areas of the exhibit.

Anzu watched as Danny and Raven went around looking at the rabbits, goats and pigs. And just as she predicted, Raven and Danny ran through the cow barn holding their noses. At that Anzu laughed. Atem was loosening up a little. His comments regarding Raven's and Danny's behavior were quite amusing to Anzu's surprise.

"Dad, look!" Raven grabbed her father's arm as they entered the chicken area and led him to an incubator where a dozen eggs were set under a warm light. A tiny beak was pecking its way through the white shell, enthralling everyone who watched.

The bee farm, its queen bee marked by a blue dot, was another hit. Fascinated, Raven and Danny spent ten minutes looking for the queen and another ten minutes watching the queen.

Two hours later both parents were sitting at a picnic table drinking coffee while the kids could line up for rides.

"You don't like me much, do you?" Atem's direct approach shocked her a little.

It wasn't that she disliked him. In fact, she'd discovered she enjoyed his sharp wit. But Anzu didn't try to fool herself with the belief that Atem had actively sought her company. Having her and Danny around today simply made this time with his daughter less complicated.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." She decided to answer as straightforwardly as he'd asked.

"At least you're honest."

"I can give you a lot more honesty if you want."

A slow smile spread across his face. "I have a feeling my ears would burn for a week."

"You're right."

Wariness was reflected on Atem's face. "I've attracted a lot of gold diggers in my day. I want you to understand that I have no intension of remarrying."

What incredible conceit! The blood pounded angrily through Anzu's veins. "I don't recall proposing marriage." She hissed.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. You're a nice woman and you're doing a fine job raising your son. But he's looking for a father, or so he's said, and you're looking for a husband. Just don't try to include me in your rosy little future."

Anzu's hand tightened around the coffee cup as she fought back the urge to empty the contents over his head.

She noticed the beginnings of a smile. "You have the most expressive eyes," he said. "There's no doubt when you're angry."

"You wouldn't be smiling if you knew what I was _thinking_."

"Temper, temper, Miss Mazaki."

"Far be it from me to force myself on you Mr. Mutou." The derision in her voice was restrained to a minimum. Anzu was astonished that she'd managed this much control. Standing, she deposited her half-full coffee cup in a nearby bin. "Shall we synchronize our watches?"

He stared at her blankly.

"Three hours. I'll meet you back here then."

With his attitude, she'd enjoy herself more alone. There were still a lot of exhibits to see. Staying with Atem was out of the question now. Undoubtedly he'd spend the entire time worrying that she was going to slip a wedding ring on his finger.

Standing hastily, Atem followed her, confusion narrowing his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To enjoy myself. And that's any place you're not."

Stopping in his tracks, Atem looked stunned before he moved to stop her. "Wait a minute!"

Anzu grabbed her purse and stalked off to a place where it was less crowded, and surprisingly she did find a place, but it was kind of creepy because it was just a stretch of empty tents and only a few lights. Anzu turned around and she saw him jogging a bit to catch up to her.

So while she waited for him to catch up she put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at him. Once he was face to face with her she finally spoke.

"You know what your problem is Atem Mutou?" she hissed. Atem gave her a cold glance before speaking. "No, but I get the feeling that you're about to tell me."

Having worked herself to a fever pitch, Anzu hardly heard him. "You've got a chip on your shoulder the size of a California redwood."

"Would it help if I apologize?"

"It might."

"All right, I'm sorry I said anything. I thought it was important that you understand my position. I don't want you to go home smelling orange blossoms and humming 'The Wedding March.'"

"That's an apology?" Anzu yelped.

"It's the best I can do!" Atem shouted, losing his composure for the first time. They were both glaring daggers at each other, both breathing hard. Finally Atem sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Here, let's start over. Hello Anzu, my name is Atem Mutou."

Anzu snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You're making this difficult."

"Now you know how I feel. I hope you see that I have no need or _want_ to marry _you_ of all people. I wouldn't bother with you even _if_ you were the last man on Earth."

Anzu felt extremely guilty saying that because she knew that was a complete _lie_.

"I guess we understand each other."

Anzu rolled her eyes again and stomped off.

"Where are you going now?"

"To look at . . . farm equipment." Anzu said while blushing. She could hear a smile while he replied.

"Farm equipment?"

"Yeah, got a problem?" she snapped.

"None at all." He chuckled while following her to the farm equipment.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes followed them out, one crimson and the other sapphire blue. They turned to each other, and then looked both ways to make sure they were truly alone before they stepped out in the open.

"Looks like it worked. You sure know how he thinks."

"Well thank you. Now remember, don't try to interrupt them, stick with the plan, okay?"

"Got it." The sapphire eyes shined with laughter, the crimson gaze mirrored it and they both disappeared into the shadows once again.

* * *

Anzu was dieing . . . of restrained laughter. Atem had spotted a tent that had a few bottles standing up. The game was simple, you throw something, knock it down, and you get a prize. Well, he wanted to play it and being extremely competitive he wanted to knock them down no matter how many times he played.

When he finally knocked down the bottles the tent-man gave him a human-sized stuffed lion. He looked over at her and pouted. "You find this so amusing don't you?"

"Hilarious," she admitted.

"Well here," he said while handing the lion to her. "It's yours. I feel ridiculous carrying this around."

Feigning shock, Anzu placed a hand over her heart. "My dear Mr. Mutou, what could _this_ mean?"

He blushed a little. "Just take the stupid thing, please."

"One would assume," Anzu said as she stroked the orange mane, "that an ex-coach for football could aim a little better than that."

"Ouch." He put out his hands and batted off invisible barbs. "That, _my dear Miss Mazaki_, was a hit below the belt."

She bought some cotton candy, sharing its sticky pink sweetness with him. "Now you know what 'smelling orange blossoms and humming "The Wedding March" felt like."

He smirked and chuckled softly. "I guess that did sound a little arrogant, didn't it?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Only a little."

The sky was alight with stars and a crescent moon in full display before they left the fairgrounds and drove back to Seattle. The BMW's trunk _and _cushioned seats held many stuffed toys such as teddy bears, cats and puppies. Atem and Anzu were a little surprised to see just how much they had gotten. By the time they had gotten out of the fairground parking-lot Raven and Danny were using the teddy bears and other fluffy characters as a bed and pillow.

Forty minutes later Atem parked in front of Anzu's house. Suppressing a yawn, she offered him a warm smile. "Thank you for today."

Their eyes met above the lion's mane. He released her gaze by looking down at her softly parted lips, and then quickly glanced up.

Flushed and a little self-conscious, Anzu directed her attention to her purse, taking out her keys.

"I had fun." Atem's voice was low and relaxed.

"I did too." She whispered. Then she seemed to notice that Danny was not getting up. Anzu groaned and wanted to get him up but he was sleeping like an angel and she didn't want to wake him.

Anzu looked at Atem. "Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"And what would that be?"

"Could you take Danny to his room while I get his trunk load of prizes?" She said while pointing at his trunk. Atem nodded while chuckling. Anzu inwardly yelped for joy. She could _barely _give Danny a piggy-back ride and she had a feeling that Atem would get Danny to his room instead of the stairs being his bed for tonight.

Atem popped his trunk and then went to pick Danny up, and what surprised Anzu the most was when Atem picked Danny up he looked extremely gentle while doing so. Anzu was only used to his hard side. She realized that her eyes were following him and shook herself while blushing before she grabbed all Danny's stuffed prizes.

Once the house was open she started to bring everything in while being courteous and cleaning out his car that had trash from the fairgrounds.

When she came back in the house with a hand full of trash Atem was coming down the stairs.

"And Danny Brad Mazaki is down for the night."

Anzu laughed softly. "I could say the same thing for Raven, being thirteen and all; I thought she would at least stay awake for the ride home."

"Nope, she loves her sleep. And I don't blame her for not staying awake tonight, Danny drained her energy."

They laughed together for a while before Anzu spoke.

"Mind telling Raven that Danny said he had fun?"

"Not at all."

"Good night Mr. Mutou."

"Good night." He said while turning to the door, opened it and walked out. Anzu watched him get into his car, pull out, and leave. Going up stairs to go to bed she thought, _'I have no doubt I won't be seeing Atem again, he was probably just a shadow that passed in and out of my life._'

But she had to say, he _was_ very, very handsome.

* * *

"Mom, when are you going to get up?" A loud knock, and voice, at her bedroom door. Anzu opened her eyes, Sunday. Why did they days have to pass by so quickly?

Another knock at her door, with a little more force this time, got her out of bed. "I'm up Danny. No need to pound on the door like there's no tomorrow." She sighed. The knocking had stopped and Danny was now peering in. But stopped a bit and his eyes got bigger then plates.

"What?"

"How come you don't have bed-head?"

"Because I don't get bed-head."

Danny muttered something close to 'no fair' and something else and marched downstairs. Then Anzu noticed something, she had _that _type of energy. She spied her tennis-shoes put them on and headed down.

"Hey Danny, want to jog with me?"

Danny looked up at her as if she had asked him to jump off a bridge. "Even if I play soccer and have to run all the time you know I can't beat you!"

"Oh come on, if you do this you might be ahead of everyone on the team."

Danny grumbled a bit and Anzu had an idea, she could use Danny's idea to get a father against him.

"Well, if you don't want me to run then I might get fat and then nobody would want to marry me and you wouldn't get a-"

"Alright! I'll get my tennis shoes!" he said running off. While he was searching for his shoes Anzu was having a laugh attack.

* * *

Once they were outside Danny looked a little more determined. "You ready short-stuff?"

"Yep, and could you go slow Mom, cause I know you took track and I don't want to eat your dust." He said. Anzu was once again laughing.

"Danny, I'm not going to make you eat my dust, I only did that in high school."

"Yeah and you _enjoyed_ that." He muttered.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing!" he squeaked and took off. Anzu was still laughing by the time she caught up with him. They went around the neighborhood two times before Danny gave in.

"Can we . . . walk . . . back?" he gasped. Anzu looked down with worry.

"You okay?"

"Yeah . . . just a . . . little out of . . . breath." He gasped. Anzu sighed, even if her son could run for a while it didn't matter, she could never find one person in her neighborhood that could run with her.

"Alright, let's head back. Want me to carry you?"

"No . . . thank you."

Anzu giggled a bit before walking behind him so that if he _did_ fall she could catch him.

When they were about just about to reach the driveway to their house they spotted a man standing on the sidewalk. Hands on his hips, stood Atem Mutou. He didn't bother to hide his amusement at the pair either.

* * *

Oh dear, looks like Atem is back!

Also, you peeps are gonna have to wait for an update because I have no idea when my fingers are gonna work right again!

Anyway, thanks for reading. :)


	3. The 'Date'

OMG! I'm finally done with it! And my fingers hurt again! T.T

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter Three

"Are you okay?" Atem asked Danny. Danny looked up at him and sighed.

"No I'm not, I may be a soccer player but I can't compete with a track star." He muttered while limping on inside the house. Atem looked at Anzu with amusement.

"A track star?"

"I got that title in high school when I brought our track team to the top. So high school knew me as 'The Track Star'."

"Well, that's interesting, I never would have thought of you as a track runner."

"Really? And I though my small self and long legs might have given you a clue but I guess the image of a track runner had changed since my young days."

Atem chuckled and walked to the front door with her. Anzu became a little self-conscious, she didn't sweat, she got over that her freshman year when she just started out on track. But standing next to him made her start to feel sweaty. Anzu shook her head and stepped in. When they came in Danny was moaning.

"I feel like poo."

"Then go take a long hot shower. That means don't do your world-record-speed bath."

"Okay." He groaned and went up the stairs. Anzu sighed, a little bit down since she still had that energy in her.

"Why are you sighing like that? Sad that Danny can't keep up?"

"Yep, no one in the neighborhood wants to run with me because they know I can go on without stopping, and I still can't find someone who can run as long as me." She pouted.

Atem lifted a brow and started to laugh.

"What?"

"Maybe I can help with that. Maybe someday we can get together and see how long we can jog. I'm willing to bet that I'll be winning that one."

"Oh really, your challenging a former track star to jog? Wow, and I thought I've met a lot of stupid people but some thing is wrong with you." She laughed and soon held her ribs because they hurt.

Atem snorted. "So glad I can make you laugh." He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Great, I have to go to a meeting. Have a good day Anzu." He said getting up. But she didn't hear him because she was still . . . laughing. Atem rolled his eyes and headed for the front door but he didn't see the small step that he missed. His knees almost gave way and he grabbed on to the wall before he could fall to the ground.

Of course that only made Anzu laugh even harder. He turned around, blushing fiercely, and scowled. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." He marched out the door with the sound of Anzu's laughter haunting him all the way out.

Eventually she stopped laughing and headed up to see Danny fast asleep. She got into bed with a smile that night. It was a good day, not to mention funny too.

* * *

The Monday went by smoothly that day, and at the end of the day, when she thought he would be doing his homework she found him shaking his piggy bank to get some money out.

She had purposely given him a bank that wouldn't open so he'd learn to save his money. He dodged her questions about his need to rob it.

"That kid has something up his sleeve," Anzu told Mana the following day.

"Didn't you ask?"

"He said he was buying a present. And knowing him, I'd say it's probably a jar of wrinkle cream."

Mana almost spit out her coffee as she started to laugh her but off.

"Thanks for you sympathy."

"I'm so sorry!" she laughed. Anzu scowled and suddenly felt sorry for laughing at Atem yesterday. Now she knew how it felt.

When she got home the phone was ringing. "Maybe it's Raven, I did give her my number." She muttered before picking it up.

"_Hello?"_

"_I'm calling about your ad in the paper."_

Anzu frowned. _"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number."_The man at the other end wanted to argue but Anzu hung up the phone and cut him off. Danny appeared then.

"Who was that?"

"Someone with the wrong number."

"Oh." He said at the same time the phone and the door bell rang.

"I'll get the phone." And he ran off.

"Then I guess I'm getting the door." She said while opening the door. And to her surprise Atem stood on the other side of the screen with the morning paper tucked under his arm.

"Atem." Anzu was too surprised to utter more than his name.

His eyes were full of laughter and he had the cat-with-the-trapped-mouse smirk on. "Phone been ringing a lot lately?"

"Yes. How'd you know? It's been driving me crazy." Unlatching the screen door, she opened it, silently inviting him inside. What a strange man Atem was. She hadn't expected to see him again and here he was on her doorstep. Looking inexplicably amused.

Atem sauntered in and sat down on the sofa. "I don't suppose you've read the morning paper?"

Yes. Why?"

Making a show of it, Atem pulled out the classified section and folded it open, laying it across the coffee table. Idly, he moved his index finger down the personal ads until he located what he wanted. "I was checking out some cars with Raven and I found something else that was pretty interesting. When Raven read it she got mad and demanded me to show you and help you fix it."

A sick feeling attacked the pit of Anzu's stomach, weakening her knees so that she had to lower herself to the maple rocking chair across from him.

"Are by chance related to the person who ran this ad? _'Need a dad. Tall, athletic, knows karate. Mom pretty. 555-5818'_"

It was worse, far worse, than anything Anzu would have ever dreamed. Mortified and angry, she buried her face in her hands. A sob slipped out of her throat as hot color invaded her neck and cheeks. Her eyes brimmed with tears of embarrassment.

"_Daniel Brad Mazaki_, get in here right now!" Rarely did she ever use that tone with her son. Whenever she did, Danny came running.

The closet door opened and Danny's head appeared. "Just a minute Mom. I'm on the phone." He paused, noticing Atem for the first time. "Oh, hi Mr. Mutou."

"Hello Daniel Brad Mazaki." Atem stood up and took the receiver out of the boy's hand. "I think your mother would like to talk to you. I'll take care of whoever's on the phone."

"Yeah Mom?" A picture of perfect innocence, Danny met Anzu's fierce gaze without wavering. "Is something wrong?"

Her scheming son became a watery blur as Anzu shook her head, not knowing how to explain the embarrassment he'd caused her.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Danny asked. Her answer was a sniffle and a finger pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Danny seemed to understand her watery charade and ran to the bathroom, returning with a box of tissues.

"Do you people always use the hall closet to talk on the phone?"

Atem was back and Danny gave his visitor a searching look. "What's the matter with Mom? All she does is cry."

The phone pealed again and Anzu gave a hysterical sob that sounded more like a strangled cry of pain.

"I'll get it," Atem reassured her, quickly taking control. "Danny, come with me into the kitchen. Your mother needs a few minutes alone.

For a moment it looked as though Danny didn't know what to do. Indecision played across his face. His mother was crying and there was a man with an authoritative voice barking orders at him. With a weal gesture of her hand, Anzu dismissed her son.

In the next hour the phone rang another twenty times. With every ring, Anzu flinched. Atem and Danny remained in the kitchen and dealt with every phone call. Anzu didn't move.

After a while she calmed down and decided not to sell the house and get the hell out of town. She went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up before she appeared in front of anybody.

When she came out she was a bit shocked. Atem Mutou was standing at her sink, sleeves of his expensive suit shirt rolled up. Danny was beside him with a drying towel. When he turned around Danny didn't meet Anzu's eyes.

"Mr. Mutou told me what I did wasn't a good idea."

"No, it wasn't. A month, no TV, no games, nothing."

Danny looked as if he was about to say something but obviously thought better and nodded. Anzu turned to Atem.

"So what's been going on in here?"

In response the phone rang, its jangle almost deafening-or so it s to Anzu, who immediately cringed. Not hesitating at all, Atem dried his hands and went to the wall phone.

"Listen to him," Danny whispered with a giggle. "Mr. Mutou figured out a way to answer the phone without having to argue. He's really smart.

Catching Anzu's eye, Atem winked reassuringly and picked up the receiver. After a momentary pause, he mocked the phone company recording. "The number you have reached has been disconnected," he droned in a falsetto voice.

For the first time that evening, a she smiled, trying to hold her laughter back. Once again she was forced to admire the cleverness of Atem Mutou.

Grinning, he hung up the phone and sat down in the chair next to Anzu's. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm fine." She managed to nod. The confusion and anger she'd experienced earlier had only been made worse by Atem's gloating. But now she felt grateful that he'd stepped in and taken charge of a very awkward situation. Anzu wasn't sure what would have happened otherwise.

A finger under her chin tilted her face upward. "I don't believe you're fine at all. You're pale as a sheet." A rush of unexpected pleasure shot through her at the contact, impersonal though it was.

His finger ventured over the smooth line of her jaw in an exploratory caress. The action was meant to soothe and reassure, but his touch was oddly sensual and highly arousing. Bewildered, Anzu raised her eyes to his. They stared at each other as his hand went to her neck, his fingers tangled with her shoulder length hair. Anzu could only see the rise and fall of his chest and noted that the movement slightly increased slightly, as if he too had been caught unaware by these emotions. His eyes narrowed as he withdrew his hand. "You need a drink. Where . . . ?"

With a limp arm, Anzu motioned towed the cupboard that held her small stock of liquor. As he poured a shot of brandy into a glass, Atem said quietly, "Danny, haven't you got some homework that needs to be done?"

"No." Danny shook his head, and then hurriedly placed his fingers over his mouth. "Oh!" He got up and shot upstairs to his room.

Atem deposited the brandy in front of Anzu and sat beside her again. "No argument. Drink."

"You like giving orders, don't you?" Whatever had passed between them was gone as quickly as it had come.

Atem ignored the censure in her voice. "I have an idea that could benefit both of us."

Anzu took a swallow of the brandy, which burned her throat and brought fresh tears to her eyes. "What?" was all she could manage.

"It's obvious that Danny's serious about this new father business and to be truthful, Raven would like me to remarry so she won't have to board at the school anymore. She hates all the restrictions."

Anzu sympathized with the young girl. Raven was at an age when she should be testing her wings and that included experimenting with makeup and wearing the latest fashions.

"You're not humming 'The Wedding March' are you?" Anzu asked.

Atem sent her a look that threatened bodily harm and she couldn't contain a soft laugh. She loved turning the tables on this impudent man.

"I've already explained that I have no intension of remarrying. Once was enough to cure me for a lifetime. But I am willing to compromise if it means Raven will let up on the pressure.

"How do Danny and I fit into this picture?"

Eager now, Atem shifted to the edge of his seat and leaned forward. "If the two of us were to start going out on a steady basis, Raven and Danny would assume we're involved with each other."

Anzu drew in a slow trembling breath. Much as she hated to admit it, the idea had promise. Raven needed a woman's influence, and all Danny really cared about was having a man who would participate and _explain_a few things that she couldn't. Anzu realized her son was already worried about the father-son soccer game scheduled for the end of the season.

"We could start this weekend. We'll go to dinner Friday night and then on Sunday I'll take Danny to the Seahawks game if you'll take Raven shopping." His mouth slanted in a coaxing smile.

Anzu recognized the crooked grin as the one he probably used on gullible young women whenever he wanted his way. Nibbling her lower lip, Anzu refused to play that game. She wasn't stupid; he was willing to tie up Friday and Sunday, but he wanted Saturday night free. Why not? She didn't care what he did. As long as he didn't embarrass her in front of Danny and Raven.

"Well?" Atem didn't look nearly as confident as he had earlier and that pleased Anzu. There was no need to assume she'd fall in with his plans so easily.

"I think you may have stumbled on to something." His smile returned. "Which, translated, means you doubt I have more than an occasional original thought."

"Perhaps." He'd been kind and helpful tonight. The least she could do was be a little more accommodating in exchange. "Alright, I agree."

"Great." A boyish grin not unlike Danny's lit up his face. "I'll see you Friday night about seven."

"Fine." Standing, she clasped her hands behind her back. "And Atem, tank you for stepping in and helping tonight. In the morning I'll call the paper so they can take the ad out of the paper and call the phone company so I can change my number."

"You know how to handle any more calls that might come in tonight?"

Anzu plugged her nose and imitated the telephone company recording.

His eyes filled with laughter as he grinned. "We can have a good time, Anzu. Just don't fall in love with me."

So he was back on that theme. "Believe me, like I said at the fair, you would be the-"

She wasn't allowed to finish as he suddenly hauled her into his arms and kissed her soundly, stealing her breath and tipping her off balance. With her hands pushing against his chest, Anzu was able to break off the unexpected attack.

"Shh," Atem whispered in her ear. "Danny's right outside the door."

"So?" She still wasn't free from his embrace.

"I didn't want him to hear you. If we're going to convince either of those kids of ours we've got to make this look real."

She felt herself blush. "Give me some warning next time."

Atem eased her away, studying the heightened color of her face. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," she assured him, thinking about the worst thing about having dark colored hair only made the blush more obvious.

"Well, how'd I do?"

"On what?"

"The kiss." He shook his head as though he expected her to know what he was talking about. "How would you rate the kiss?"

This Anzu was going to enjoy. "On a scale of one to ten?" she let out a lengthy pause and folded her arms and quirked her head thoughtfully at the ceiling. The time had come for someone to put this overconfident male in his place. "If I take into consideration that you're an ex-football coach and a billionaire, I'd say . . . a low five."

His mouth twitched briefly. "I was expecting you to be a little less cruel."

Anzu smiled sweetly. "And worst of all, I don't think that low five will go up at all." This time Atem smirked and leaned down to, less than an inch away from her lips.

"We shall see about that Anzu."

Danny chose that moment to wander into the kitchen. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"You don't mind if I take your mom out for dinner on Friday do you?"

"Really Mom?"

Anzu would have to give him a little raise on his allowance for not sounding so eager.

"I guess," she said with a little shrug.

"I'll see you on Friday night then." Atem said as he rolled down the sleeves of his shirt and re-buttoned them at the wrist.

"It's a date."

As Atem left Anzu turned to face Danny and was slightly surprised. His eyes sparkled with something. As if he knew something she didn't know.

"Is there something you know and you aren't telling me?"

"No, not at all Mom. I think it's time to go to bed? Don't you think?"

He sounded too innocent, and that smile on his face was too bright. What in the world did that boy know that she didn't?

* * *

When Anzu was sleeping away in her room a shadow moved down the hall and into the closet. The same sapphire eyes that were at the fair shined out in the darkness, quickly looking from side to side to make sure it was alone.

The shadow picked up the phone and dialed a number, and on the first ring, someone picked up.

_"What took you so long? You're lucky enough that I have my own phone in my room."_

_"Sorry about that. She wouldn't go to sleep, so I had to wait."_

_"Did it go as planed?"_

_"Yep, it sure did. Thanks for giving me the money to put that ad in the paper. I hear you gave him a good yelling."_

_"Sure did. I think he was even afraid of me. Sorry you had to take the anger from her."_

_"Its okay, as long as I get what I want I'm fine."_

_"And as long as I get what I want I'll be fine too. So, did he suggest what I hoped he would suggest?"_

_"Yep, he sure did. He even kissed her so he could _fool_ me." The shadow laughed._

_"So, where is he taking her?"_

_"Don't worry. I'm going to remind him of a favor he owns a friend of his to. So he can't say no to your mom and my Dad can't say no to his friend."_

_"That's perfect."_

They both laughed and hung up the phones. Friday night was going to be _interesting._

* * *

Anzu was in her bathroom getting ready for her 'date' with Atem. Danny was with Isis, her 'nanny'. Isis adored Danny since she was his Godmother. She sighed, she had to calm down or she would mess up her makeup.

Wait . . . why did she care so much? She and Atem weren't really going out. So why did she care? She shook her head to clear away the thoughts and continued.

Even though she should be mad at Atem for being late she wasn't, it just gave her time to make her nails look better.

When Atem finally did come he looked rushed and slightly out of breath. Anzu saw him coming and opened the door but being careful so she didn't mess up the nail polish.

"Hi there."

Atem's smile was wry. "Where's Danny?"

"At Isis's house, one of my friends."

"Ah." He paused and raked his fingers through his hair. He looked incredibly stressed. "Listen, tonight isn't going as planned. Raven had to remind me that I told one of my friends I would help him with something. But it shouldn't interfere with what I have planned."

"Alright." Anzu said, slightly cautious as she put on her coat.

"Do you mean that?" Already he had his car keys out and was fiddling with them, his gaze lowered. "I ran into some complications at the office so I'm a bit late."

"Atem, what did I say? Don't worry about it! It's not like we're madly in love with each other." She pointed out. As she locked the door Atem sprinted down to his car, started it and opened the passenger door.

Anzu rolled her eyes. What? Did he think she was going to blow up and yell at him? She walked to the car and slipped in smoothly and watched as Atem closed her door and walked around and got in on his side.

As they got on the freeway toward Tacoma Anzu kept glancing at Atem. He looked extremely nervous. She couldn't understand why though? Did he do something wrong? Was it the place where they were heading to?

Twenty minutes later they were in a parking lot and by this time Atem looked like he was about to lose it. When she got out he got behind her and scooted her towards the building with amazing speed.

When he opened the door that was in front of her she was met with shouts and cheers. As Anzu scanned the audience and realized where she was. She turned to Atem, she no doubt had a furious look on her face but she knew it was mixed with amusement.

"I . . . I promised an old friend on mine that I'd take a look at his latest prodigy." He explained, guilt coated his voice and eyes.

Anzu was quite enjoying the look on his face and secretly wished she had a camera so she could catch it. "So," she said slowly. "You brought me to the Friday-night Fights?"

* * *

Ok, so it's obvious who the 'shadow' is. Yes, its Danny and Raven. And to think they planned all of that. (shivers) Glad I don't kids like them.

And oh boy! Atem brought Anzu to the Friday night fights! And don't expect me to go into detail about the fight. I don't know shit about boxing, nothing. Zip. Zero Nada. (I think that's how you spell Nada . . . ah I don't know! Whatever!) So do NOT judge me over it. If you find it so horrible that I got something wrong then I'm sorry for the future chapter.

Also, is it just me or does the end of this chapter seemed . . . rushed? If it does, then I'm super sorry. I'll try to do a little but better for the 4th chapter. K? K!

Alright! See ya nest time peeps and thank for reading!


	4. The 'Date' part 2

Hey there peeps! How's it going? My fingers have healed a bit thanks to your reviews! Thanks a bunch! ^^ ALRIGHT! Let's see how this date does, but before that . . .

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter Four

"Is that a problem?" Atem asked. There was a slight challenge in his gaze.

Anzu couldn't believe that this was her "date" with the handsome and popular Atem Mutou. She'd never gone to a boxing match in her life, nor had she ever wanted to. But then, sports in general didn't interest her much-unless they were her son's games. Despite that, her "No, I guess not," was spoken with a certain amount of honesty. Danny would be thrilled. Little else would convince the eleven-year-old that Atem was serious about her.

Following Atem into the auditorium and down the wide aisle, Anzu was a little hesitant when he ushered her into a front row seat. Whatever was about to happen she would see it perfectly.

Once she sat down Atem joined her and introduced her to a young man by the name of Joey Wheeler. He had dirty blond hair and brown, warm eyes and a smirk that was a mile wide.

Anzu glanced around and noticed that there were only a few women around. With a nice short black dress on she felt very overdressed. She sunk in her chair, wanting to hide while Atem talked with Joey.

"Do you want some peanuts?" He bent his head close to hers as he asked.

"No thanks." She said. Sitting a little lower in her seat. People didn't eat at events like this? Did they?

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm!"

Atem shrugged and got up while pulling out some loose change in his pocket. He turned back to her before he left. "You're not mad, are you?"

She gave him a forceful cheerful smile. "No, this should be interesting." Already she was fashioning a subtle revenge. Next time they went out she would have Atem take her to an opera.

Atem just nodded and walked off. Once he was gone Anzu braced herself for anything.

"So you're Anzu." Joey said as he turned to her.

"Yes." She said, slightly shy.

"Wow, I didn't know he would ever bring a girl with him. He must be in to you if he's bringing you here."

Anzu guessed that was a complement. "I'm honored."

"He was seeing this black haired lady who was pretty nice at first, but over time she turned out to be a complete bitch. But at the beginning we were worried he would marry her."

Anzu's curiosity was piqued. "Is that so?" Atem hadn't mentioned any girl before. If he was going to see someone else regularly it would ruin their agreement.

"Yep," Joey continued on. "He was seeing her but he found something out about her and when he came over to my place the next day after he broke up with her he was pissed."

From what Anzu could get out of all this Atem didn't like this woman at all.

"Hey Atem," Joey said. "Thanks again for seeing my prodigy. With me hitting my thirties I have to worry about my 'apprentices' and stuff."

Atem chuckled as he sat down with a large bag of peanuts. "Why do you think I stopped being a football coach?"

Anzu couldn't help it, she had to say this comment or she would never again get the chance. "I thought it was because you couldn't throw a football or just a simple ball."

Joey's jaw dropped and his face turned red. His shoulders started to shake before he let out a hoot of laughter.

"It isn't that funny Joey." Atem growled, jabbing him in the ribs.

Joey held his sore ribs while he laughed and pointed. "Yes it is! Oh my God you should have seen your face too!" Joey continued to laugh like a mad man until two men parted the ropes and positioned themselves in their appropriate corners. Glancing at her the booklet in her hand she read that these first two were in the lightweight division.

Pulling down the microphone that seemed to come from nowhere, the announcer shouted, "Ladies and gentleman welcome to the Tacoma Friday-night fights. Wearing white trunks and weighting 130 awesome pounds is Boom Boom Bronson!"

The sound echoed around the room. Cheers and whistles followed. Boom Boom hopped into the middle of the ring and punched at a few shadows, to the delight of the audience, before he returned to his corner. Even when he was in a stationary position, his hands braced against the ropes, Boom Boom's feet refused to stop moving.

Then the other boxer, Tucker Wallace, was introduced. Tucker hopped in and out of the middle ring, punching all the way. Atem leaned toward her. "Bronson is Joey's prodigy, Tucker there is my other friend's prodigy."

"And who's that?"

"Tristan. He and Joey are big friends and have been mine since I was a teenager. They went in the business of boxing together and came out as stars. But now they're looking for replacements."

"Now that I think about it I have heard Joey's and Tristan's name somewhere."

"_You've _heard of them?"

"I did have a husband that watched this stuff Atem." Anzu pouted. Atem raised a brow but turned back to the match as did Anzu. She knew next to nothing about boxing. She hated fighting, but the competition between Boom Boom and Tucker seemed exaggerated and somehow theatrical. Despite her dislike of violence, Anzu found herself cheering for Boom Boom. Of course because she was self conscious she didn't yell out anything but she sat at the edge of her seat the whole time. When he was slammed down Anzu squeaked in surprise and shock and sank back into her chair leaning a little bit towards Atem.

"Oh, he's bleeding! I hope he's okay." She said in a little voice. Atem looked over at her, his compelling crimson eyes studying her flushed face as if he couldn't believe what he saw.

"What?" Anzu said while blushing a little bit.

"Nothing, just a little surprised that you like it."

"Well to be honest," she admitted. "I didn't think I would. But these two are good."

"Yes." He gave her a dazzling smile. "They are."

As Boom Boom fought on to win the match in a unanimous decision. At the end of three bouts the evening was over and Atem helped her on with her coat. The night had turned from nice to thunderstorms and not to mention it was cold. Anzu shivered as they walked to the car.

The moment they were settled, Atem turned on the heater. "We'll be warm in a minute."

Anzu stuck her hands deep in her pockets. "If it gets any colder it's going to snow."

"No doubt about that." Atem sighed. "And it's only the second week of December too."

Anzu nodded in agreement and turned her head to look at the heavy flow of traffic. They wouldn't be able to get out of their parking sport for several minutes, but there wasn't any rush. Although she was reluctant to admit it, she'd enjoyed herself this evening. Being taken to the fights was the last thing she'd expected, but Anzu was quickly learning that Atem was a man of surprises.

"Here," Atem said, half leaning across her. "Buckle up." Before Anzu could free her hand to reach for the seat belt Atem had pulled it across her waist. He hesitated, his eyes meeting hers. Their mouths were close, so close. Anzu swallowed convulsively. Her heart skipped a beat, and then hammered widely. She started at him, hardly able to believe what she saw in his eyes or feelings that stirred in her chest. A strange, inexplicable sensation came over her. At that moment, she felt as if she and Atem were good friends, two people who shared a special bond of companionship. She liked him, respected him, and enjoyed his company.

She knew when he lowered his head that he was going to kiss her, but instead of drawing away, she met him halfway, shocked at how much she wanted him to do exactly this. His mouth fit easily, expertly, over hers in a tender, undemanding caress. One hand brushed her chocolate brown hair from her face as he lifted his mouth from hers and brushed his lips over her brow.

"Feeling warmer?" he asked in a husky murmur.

Her body was suffused by an unexpected rush of heat, her blood vigorously pounded through her veins. Unable to find her voice, she nodded.

"Good." He clicked her seat belt into place and with utter nonchalance, checked the rearview mirror before pulling out into the street.

Slightly Anzu thanked God for the cover of night. Her face burned at her own imprudence. Atem had kissed her and she'd let him. Worse, she'd enjoyed it. Enjoyed it so much that she'd been sorry when he stopped.

"I give you a six, maybe a low seven," she challenged, struggling to disguise his effect on her.

"What?"

"The kiss," she returned coolly, but there was a brittle edge to her airy reply. Her greatest fear was he might be secretly amused by the ardor of her response.

"I'm pleased to know I'm improving. As I recall, the last kiss was a mere five." He merged with the moving traffic that led to the main arterial, halted at a stoplight and chuckled. "A seven," he repeated. "I'd have rated it more of an eight."

"Maybe." Anzu relaxed and a light laugh tickled her throat. "No, it was definitely a seven."

"You're a hard woman, Anzu Mazaki!"

Her laugh would no longer be denied. "So I've been told."

Instead of heading for the freeway as she expected, Atem took several turns that led indirectly to the waterfront.

"Where are we going?"

"For something to eat. I thought you might be hungry."

Anzu had to stop and think about it before deciding that yes, she probably could eat. "Where did you have in mind though?"

Atem smirked. "You'll see."

Atem's 'you'll see' turned out to be The Lobster Shop, an elegant restaurant overlooking the busy Tacoma harbor. Anzu had often heard about the restaurant but had never been there. It was the kind of place where reservations were required three days in advance.

"You were planning this from the start, weren't you?" she said as he drove into the parking lot in front of the restaurant.

"Actually, I was going to take you here from the start but Raven told me about the promise I made to Joey and I really couldn't turn around and say 'no' to Joey after I promised him with our BFF hand shake."

"_You_ have a BFF hand shake?" Anzu asked, trying to hide the giggle in the back of her throat. Atem glared at her playfully.

"Of course I do. I'm not that cold-hearted and cruel." He said in a matter of fact tone. Anzu couldn't contain it anymore and giggled. Atem snorted. "You should be carefully about what you laugh and giggle at, or should I mention about the kiss that you gave Boom Boom?" Laughter now danced within his eyes. Anzu punched his arm softly.

"I _blew_ him a kiss. That's a lot different then jumping up and giving him a kiss. Besides, I was happy that he won the bout, that's all."

"I could tell. However, next time you want to kiss someone, you might want to try me."

"You must be joking!" She brought up her hand to her heart and feigned a look of shock. "What if you rated me?"

Atem was still chuckling when he left the car and came around to her side. There was a glint of admiration in his eyes as he escorted her into the restaurant.

The food was good as Anzu had expected. They both had lobster and an excellent white wine; after their meal they sat and talked over cups of coffee.

"To be truthful I didn't have hope for our 'date'."

"You didn't?" A crooked smile slid across Atem's mouth.

"But to my utter amazement I actually enjoyed myself tonight. And because there is no real commitment to our 'relationship' and we both know where we stand and that makes it comfortable, I like it."

"I do too." Atem agreed, finishing his coffee. He smiled absently at the waitress as he paid their bill.

Anzu knew they should think about leaving but she felt content and surprisingly at ease. When another waitress refilled their cups, neither objected.

"How long have you been a widow?" Atem asked.

"Five years." Anzu's fingers curved around the cup as she lowered her gaze. "Even after all this time I still have a hard time accepting that Brad's gone. It seems so . . . unreal. Maybe if he had some lingering illness then maybe I would have accepted it but it just happened so fast. He went to work one day and was gone the next. A year later I was still reeling from the shock. I've thought about that day a thousand times. Had I known it would be his last day I would have told him so many things. As it was, I didn't even get a chance to say thank you for all those wonderful years we shared."

"What happened?" Atem asked but the pain that flashed through Anzu's eyes made him realize that he could have overstepped with his curiosity. "Listen, if this is too painful then we can drop it."

"No," she whispered and offered him a reassuring smile. "It's only natural that you would be curious about it. It was a freak accident. To this day I'm not really sure what happened. Brad was bricklayer and he was working on a project downtown. The scaffolding gave way and half a ton of bricks fell on him. He was gone by the time they could free his body." She swallowed to relieve the tightness in her throat. "I was three months pregnant with our second child. We'd planned this baby so carefully, building up our savings so I could quit my job. Everything seemed to fall apart at once. A week after Brad's funeral, I lost the baby, not to mention about two months later my parents went to the bank only to get killed violently."

Atem's fingers tightened on hers. "You're a strong woman to have survived those years."

Anzu felt her throat muscles constrict and she nodded sadly. "I didn't have a choice. Danny's world was turned upside down just as mine was. We clung to each other, and then slowly, we picked up the pieces. We couldn't stay buried with Brad."

"So . . . I guess when Danny asked for a new father it really must have thrown you."

"It certainly came out of left field." Her eyes were dully glittering with humor, but pain almost masked it completely. "That boy thinks up the craziest ideas sometimes."

"You mean like the want ad?"

Anzu groaned and hit her head lightly on the table. "That has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. You'll never know how grateful I am that you stepped in when you did."

"If you can persuade Raven to buy a dress I'll be forever in your debt."

"Consider it done."

Atem nodded and got up to help her up. Anzu let out a heavy sigh which caused Atem to look her way with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, now please, if you push me a little bit more I will cry."

Atem sighed and opened the car door to the passenger side. She got in and put her seat belt on as Atem got in on his side. On the way back to Seattle Anzu rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes. How long had it been since she had talked about Brad to _anyone_? Even her parents.

When he pulled in to her driveway he got out once again and opened her door while he held out his hand Anzu took it and let him walk her to her front door. She fumbled for her keys and when she got them she turned to him.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, I enjoyed tonight." He said, his voice just barely above a whisper. "I'll be over to pick up Danny about noon on Sunday."

"Aright, I'll make sure he's ready." Knowing Danny, he was ready now.

"I'll bring Raven at the same time." Atem murmured and his gaze shifted from the key clenched in her hand to her upturned face.

"That'll be fine."

He took a step in retreat. "I'll see you on Sunday then."

"Sunday." She repeated, purposefully turning around and inserting the key in her lock. When the door opened she looked back at him over her shoulder. "Good night Atem."

"Good night." His voice was deep and smooth. She recognized the message in his eyes and her heart responded while her nerve endings screamed a warning. Hurrying now, Anzu walked into the house and closed the door. He hadn't kissed but the look he'd given her as he stepped off the porch was far more powerful than a mere kiss.

* * *

The next morning the front door slammed shut as Danny came running in. "Mom! How did it go? Did Mr. Mutou kiss you good-night? Did you let him?"

Anzu was sitting at the kitchen table with her silk nightgown while reading the newspaper. She peeked over the newspaper and sighed as she put it down.

"Stop! Slow down. First, where is Isis?"

"She had to go to work."

"Ah, now, the date. I went to Friday night fights, then I went to a nice restaurant."

Danny's eyes went wide. "How nice?"

"Nice enough that I know I won't be able to go again with out some real big money."

Danny's smiled. "Wow, so it was a one-in-a-life-time thing huh?" he asked. Anzu nodded her head but stopped short when Danny skipped off. There it was again, that look in his eyes. Like he _knew_ something. She was about to call him down to ask what he knew but he came down looking like he was about to scream holding a ticket. Then Anzu remembered that she had taken the ticket that Atem had given her before their date. She had put it in Danny's room so she could surprise him.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Anzu smiled and nodded. Danny did a scream and ran up to his room to call his friends no doubt. Anzu giggled as she watched him go. Sunday was going to be a fun day for Danny.

* * *

Danny was dressed and ready for the game hours before Atem arrived on Sunday morning. He stood waiting in the living room, fidgeting anxiously. But the minute he spotted the car, Danny sprang into action and ran outside.

Anzu followed and stood on the porch steps, her arms around to ward off the December cold. She watched as Raven and Atem climbed out of the car, then smiled at the way Danny and Raven greeted each other. Like conquering heroes on a playing field they ran to the middle of the lawn and jumped up and slapped their raised hand in midair in a gesture of triumph.

"What's with those two?" Atem asked, walking toward Anzu.

"I believe they're pleased about . . . us."

"Ah, that . . . explains . . . _things_ I guess." He said. Anzu tipped her head to the side. Something was wrong. She could tell by the way he and Raven had gotten out of the car.

Danny and Raven shot inside, leaving both of them out here. Anzu sighed, "Is something bothering you?"

"No." he said simply but Anzu knew better.

"Liar, tell the truth." She said crossing her arms looking mean. Atem groaned.

"Women."

Anzu then heard a screech and turned to see Raven looking angry, as well as Danny. Anzu turned back to Atem to see him cringing a little bit. So whatever Atem must have done didn't go well by Raven's standards at all.

"In the plural?" Anzu couldn't hide a knowing grin as she glanced toward the children.

"These are the very best cookies I've ever had in my whole life!" Raven's voice rang out in a pleasant sing-song voice.

Shaking her head Anzu broke into a soft laugh. "Those two couldn't be any more obvious if they tried."

"Well . . ."

"What?"

"From the very first day that those two met Raven has had this odd spark in her eyes, and I know it very well too."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"She's up to something, and I know because I used to have that same spark in my eyes when I was in high school, and usually I can guess what she's up to in a matter of minutes but this time she's obviously planned it out well because I can't get anything out of her."

Anzu was about to say something when he interrupted. "You obviously know that we fought, you could tell by the way we got out of the car. Aren't you going to ask?"

Anzu laughed softly. "I already know Atem."

As he straightened Atem's crimson eyes lit with amused speculation. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes."

"All right Ms. Know-It-All, you tell me."

Anzu walked over to him and stopped an inch away from him. "The next time you go out with another woman, you might want to be a bit more discreet." Deftly she lifted a long black hair from his shoulder.

* * *

Oh dear. Something's gonna happen. Next chapter ya'll are going to wait. My fingers are in pain . . . **AGAIN!** Want proof? My Microsoft word was _ten _pages long. Most my pages are four or five tops. Not _**TEN**_! So, all I'm asking is that you guys have pity and wait. Okay? Okay!

Thanks for reading.

See you in the next chapter.


	5. A Christmas Dress and Apple Pie

UPDATE! Hi there again! Sorry if it took long. I could have updated last night but my stupid bug of a brother was useing the internet card and refused to give it to me so I could update. So if you want to get mad, get mad at him. lol :)

Guessy what peeps! I'm coming out with a new story . . . again. LOL I love making Anzu/Tea and Yami/Atem stories! It sooo fun! Not to mention I get so many peeps reviews! hee hee! Ok, so last time we left off Atem was 'caught' red handed being with another woman when Anzu pulled a black hair off his suit. Also, Raven's 'mother' (if you can call her that . . .) shows up. (Not exactly, her story is just explained) I got the name from one wonderful fanfiction writer that inspired me to write stories. She goes by the name of Iris Cross and if you haven't read her stories yet I would go read them. (They're really good!) And if you have read her stories then you know what I'm talking about. So . . . any questions? Wellll? No? Okay! ONWARD! But before that . . .

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter Five

"It wasn't my fault," Atem declared righteously. "Vivian blackmailed me last night!"

Anzu's eyebrows shot up. It was one thing to go out willingly but to be blackmailed was a different thing.

"What do you mean she _blackmailed_you?" Anzu asked, she crossed her arms over her chest, worry sprinkled in her eyes. Atem rubbed the back of his neck, agitated. "Vivian and I met during a Company Banquet; her father introduced me to her and asked me if we merged our companies if I would be interested in marrying her. I told him no and we still remain friends to this day but she's got it in her head that I really want to marry her."

"So what's the problem?"

"She has a huge influence on the school that Raven goes to, and if she said something to the principle about kicking out a certain student then I would be out of options and I would have to take her with me to places and she doesn't deserve that kind of life." He sighed. He looked guilty, horribly guilty.

Anzu chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. He looked up looking wary, "You're not mad . . . are you?"

"Atem, you were _blackmailed_; if anything I want to punch the living daylights out of her." Atem smiled, it full of laughter and relief.

"Now _that_is something I would love to sit down and eat popcorn to." He chuckled. Anzu laughed softly along with him when she asked.

"By the way Atem, this Vivian lady, does her brain leak every time she opens her mouth?"

"Yes!" he groaned which caused Anzu to have a laugh attack. She looked over at him, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, all is forgiven," she said with a heavy tone that sounded like the one you hear those Priests say in church. "I'll be generous and overlook your faults. It's easy since I have so few of my own."

Atem looked at her with a look that said, Are-you-serious-? "You have plenty of faults. Like the fact that you can't drive."

"Oh but I can. I just decided to be a bitch that day and see how many people I could run off the road" Anzu said sarcastically. Atem's eyes widened and he laughed loudly. He leaned up against the house to try and breathe. Once he had calmed down he flinched when he heard an angry growl from Raven. She was talking to Danny again but what they were talking about was obvious.

He sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen Raven get that _angry_ before."

Anzu came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take to her."

"What are you going to say?"

Anzu noted that his voice had a note of hopelessness. She had been there before. She and Danny had gotten into a fight and it had been a bitter one. She and Danny didn't talk for three days strait.

"Don't worry about it, I've been where you are now, I'll think of something to extinguish her anger."

Atem sighed but he gasped and a grin came over his face. "What?" Anzu asked. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Come with me."

"Alright . . ." Anzu said as she followed him inside. Atem walked into the living room and quickly turned to face her.

"Danny, are you ready? We need to leave early if we want to beat the traffic." He said, and before Danny could come in, or Anzu could say that it was early even to beat the traffic; Atem's warm mouth claimed hers, moving sensuously over her lips, robbing her of thought. Instinctively her arms circled his neck as his fiery kiss burned away her abjections.

"Atem!" The word vibrated from her throat. Somehow she managed to break the contact and, bracing her hands against his well built chest, she separated her body from his. She was too stunned to say more than his name! The kiss had been so unexpected-so good-that she could only stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Danny and I should be back by five. If you like, we can all go out to dinner afterward."

Mutely, Anzu nodded. If he'd asked her to swim across Puget Sound naked, she would have agreed. Her mind was befuddled, her senses numb.

"Good." Atem buried his mouth in the curve of her neck and Anzu's bewildered eyes widened with shock. As he released her Anzu caught a glimpse of Danny smiling and Raven doing the same. But she looked over at Raven again. Her eyes glittered evilly and she had a smirk on her cute angelic face that made Anzu shiver instantly.

Atem must have noticed her pale because he looked over his shoulder and Anzu could have sworn that he paled a bit. He turned back to her, pity and fear sprinkled in his eyes, but he hid it from the kids as he walked out the door.

Anzu thought as they walked out the door with Danny skipping all the way to the car that how much had Raven _planned_? Once they were gone Anzu sat down to look at the sales tabloids that came with the paper.

"So Raven, do you know what you want to do today?"

The girl shrugged and reclined against the back of the sofa. "I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Well," Anzu eased herself into a comfortable position and pretended to consider the possibilities. "I could do some shopping, but I don't want to drag you along if you'd find it boring."

"What are you going to buy?"

Remembering the way Raven had watched her put on makeup sparked an idea. "I thought I'd stop in at North-gage plaza and sample a few perfumes at Macy's. You can help me decide which one your father would like best."

"Yeah! Let's do that."

Two hours later, before she was even aware of Anzu's scheme, Raven owned her first cosmetics, a new Christmas dress and shoes. Once Anzu had persuaded the girl that it was okay to experiment with some light makeup, progressing to a dress and shoes had been relatively easy.

Back at the house Raven used Anzu's bedroom to try on the new outfit. Shyly she paraded before Anzu, her intense crimson eyes lowered to the carpet as she walked. The dress was red velvet that was almost like a ball-gown, it was a wide skirt that made Raven look as if she was walking on air instead of the ground.

She wore the same colored shoes that were like slippers that had a gold colored ribbon that ran through the shoe and dress. Self-consciously Raven stood in front of Anzu. "How do I look?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Perfect." Anzu smiled with pride. Folding her hands together she said softly, "Oh, Raven, you're so pretty."

"Really?" Disbelief made her voice rise half an octave.

"Really." The transformation was astonishing. The girl standing before her was no longer a defiant tomboy but a young woman. Anzu's heart swelled with emotion. Anzu pulled Raven to a large mirror so she could stand in front out it.

"Your father won't even be able to recognize you Raven. That's how pretty you are." Raven blushed at the complement and she turned to Anzu.

"Umm . . . can I make something?"

"Like what?" Anzu asked, curious.

* * *

The spicy aroma of fresh-baked apple pie filled the house by the time Danny burst in the front door. "Mom!" he screamed as if the very demons of hell were in pursuit. "The Seahawks won. The score was 17 to 6!"

Anzu had been so busy it hadn't occurred to her to turn on the TV to the game. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yep! Mr. Mutou bought me a soda and a hot dog."

"Oh really?" Anzu said while casting a glance over at Atem. She was going to have to tie Danny to the bed it the soda was a cola and not a sprite.

The bedroom door cracked open then and Raven whispered, "Can I come out now?"

Guiltily Anzu glanced down the hallway. "Goodness, I almost forgot. Sit down you two; Raven has something to show you a surprise."

Atem and Danny sat down on the sofa, waiting. "Ready!" Anzu called over her shoulder. The bedroom door opened wide and Raven walked down to the hallway. Halting in her progress for a moment. Anzu said, "While you two were at the game, Raven and I were busy shopping."

Slightly shy but having a little more confidence she walked out stood in front of them. She did a small curtsy and waited for them to respond.

"You look like a girl." Danny said, unable to disguise his lack of enthusiasm. At the disapproving look Anzu flashed him; he quickly amended his hastily spoken words. "You look real pretty though."

Anzu studied Atem's reaction. A myriad of emotions were revealed in the strong, often stern features. "This can't be my little girl. Not Raven Mutou, my daughter."

Raven giggled happily. "Really Dad, who else could it be?"

Atem shook his head. "I don't know who's in that dress but I can hardly believe I've got a daughter this pretty."

"I made you a surprise too." Raven said eagerly. "Something to eat."

"Something to eat?" he echoed her words and looked at Anzu who smiled innocently.

Tugging at his hand Raven urged her father off the couch and led him to the kitchen. "Anzu helped me."

"Not that much. She did most of the work herself."

"A pie?" Atem's gaze fell on the cooling masterpiece that rested on the kitchen countertop.

"Apple," Raven boasted proudly. "Your favorite."

Anzu went to bed happy that night. Atem had taken the pie home along Raven. It was a good and successful day.

* * *

The next morning Mana looked up from her work when Anzu entered the office.

"Hi," Anzu said absently as she pulled out the bottom drawer of her desk and deposited her purse. When Mana didn't immediately respond, Anzu glanced up. Mana was studying her, head slightly tilted. "What's with the funny bug-eyed look?" Anzu demanded.

Mana stayed quiet for a while longer before a grin slowly spread across her face. "What?" Anzu asked. Even more confused.

"You have the same look."

"What look?"

"Remember when I first met Mahado?"

"Yeah, you were floating in the clouds for days. Why?"

"You have the same look as I did. And don't deny it either because I remember Mahado telling me that I had that look in my eyes." She said. Her eyes were filled with laughter. Anzu blushed and looked away.

"So what, besides, I can't really fall in love with him. We both can't fall in love with each other."

Mana snorted and eyed Anzu. "Now that is a lie. You _can _fall in love with him and he _can _fall in love with you. You told me about him and I can tell that you're falling in love. Anzu, it's so obvious that a blind man could tell. Now spill."

Anzu groaned, that was not what she wanted to hear. "Mana, I don't love him. I have no idea where you got that idea from."

Mana shrugged her shoulders and went back to her paper work.

Around eleven o' clock Mana had skipped off for lunch with Mahado which left Anzu alone in the office. The phone rang suddenly and Anzu picked it up.

"Underwriting," she announced.

"Anzu?"

"Atem" Her heart began to pound like a jackhammer gone wild. "Hi."

"Umm . . . what time do you get off for lunch?" He sounded physically and mentally exhausted.

"I get off at twelve. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Ah . . . I just need someone to talk to. That's all."

They both agreed on a seafood restaurant beside Lake Union. Atem was already sitting at one of the tables. Anzu looked around and was surprised to see the place was almost empty. She sat down and asked, "Did you book the restaurant?"

"No! Well . . . I booked part of it so we could have a private conversation."

"Oh. So what did you want to talk about?"

Atem paused, that's when Anzu noticed the dark lines under his eyes. He finally spoke.

"Raven's mother phoned me this morning," he said starkly.

"What?" she breathed, her pulse accelerating at an alarming rate. Her eyes wide and fearful at the apprehension on Atem's face.

"Our conversation was less than congenial. I need to talk to someone." He said burying his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Anzu asked.

"The usual, Keeta's in New York and is divorcing her fifth or sixth husband, I forgot which, and wants Raven to come live with her."

Anzu gasped. She knew nothing about this woman. Until today she hadn't even known her name. But Anzu was aware of the pain this woman had inflicted in Atem's life. "Does she have a chance of getting her?" Already her heart was pounding at the thought of Atem losing his daughter to a woman he so obviously detested.

Atem's laugh was bitter. "Hardly, but that won't stop her from trying. She does this at the end of every marriage. She has an attack of guilt and wants to play mommy for a while."

"How does Raven feel about Keeta? Does she even see her mother?" She didn't mean to pry and she didn't want him to reveal anything he didn't want to talk about. But the thought of this young girl being forced into such a difficult situation tore at her heart.

"Raven used to spend a month with her every summer. Last year she phoned me three days after she arrived and begged me to let her come home. At the time Keeta was just as glad to get rid of her. I don't know what happened, but Raven made me promise that I wouldn't send her back to that place. A week later Keeta wanted her back. We had to go to a judge and Raven finally got what she wanted, it would be _her _decision if she wanted to see her mother or not. Keeta argued saying that Raven didn't know what she wanted but surprisingly Raven snapped back and ever since then Raven has detested women like Keeta."

"I'm guessing Keeta is the reason why Raven hates Vivian with a passion?"

"You guessed correctly." He sighed. "I think Keeta hated me. She hated being pregnant. From the moment Raven was born she didn't want anything to do with her. _I_ named Raven. _I_ did everything for my little girl and I never regretted it."

Anzu could tell by the huge amount of pain in his voice that this was something he wanted to bury deep below and never dig it up.

"Later I learned that she hated being pregnant so much that she had her tubes tied so there'd be no more children. She didn't bother to tell me. Before Raven could be handed off to a nanny I took her to my old place and raised her there. About two days later I found out that Joey and Tristan knew a few things I didn't. While Joey cornered Keeta with his glare, Tristan was beating the shit out of some guy. Obviously, she started making the rounds after she was able to get out of the hospital. I think you know what I mean when I say she was, _'making the rounds'_."

"Oh." Anzu whispered. She knew there were women out there like that who put pleasure before their child and she didn't like those types of women at _all_.

"You told me about Brad. I think it's only fair to let you know about Keeta."

A feeling of gladness raced through Anzu. Not because Atem was telling her about his ex-wife. To be truthful, Anzu wasn't even sure she wanted to hear the gory details of his marriage breakdown. But the fact that Atem was telling her was a measure of his trust. He felt safe enough with her to divulge his deepest pain-as she had with him. "It isn't necessary," she said softly.

"It's only fair that you know." He gripped the icy water glass, apparently oblivious to the cold that must be seeping up his arm. "I don't know where to begin. We got married young, too young I suppose. We were in our last year of collage and I was on the top of the world. I was heading towards my second Super Bowl and not to mention I was getting more money then ever. I'd been seeing Keeta, but so had a lot of other guys. She came from a wealthy family and had been spoiled by an indulgent father. I liked him. He was a terrific guy, even if he did cater too much to his daughter-but he loved her. When she told me she was pregnant and I was the baby's father. I offered to marry her. I have no difficulty believing that if I hadn't, she would've had an abortion. I went into the marriage with a lot of expectations. I think I was even glad she was pregnant. The idea of being a father pleased me-proof of my manhood and all that garbage." He paused and focused his gaze on the tabletop.

Anzu realized how hard this must be for him, and her first instinct was to tell him to stop. It wasn't necessary for him to reveal this pain. But even stronger was her sense that he needed to talk-to get this out of his system.

"How long ago was it? The divorce."

"Raven was three when we got divorced. I was sick and tired of Keeta ignoring Raven. She even _hit _Raven. I caught her at it, hitting Raven. That was what finally pushed me towards divorce. To this day I'm angry at myself because I didn't catch Keeta at first for hitting Raven." He choked. He sounded close to tears.

Anzu got up, sat next to him while she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed in a comforting way. Then, Atem Mutou, the proud, stubborn billionaire and former football coach leaned against Anzu's shoulder and cried.

* * *

The next few days Atem and Raven came over. One of those days Danny begged Atem to play football with him and Raven asked if she could join. Of course, with a double attack of puppy eyes he couldn't say no.

Anzu sat outside with a cup of hot coco laughing most of the time. Atem was about to run to the opposite side of the yard for a 'touchdown' when Raven and Danny slammed right into him, bringing him down in the snow that had just fallen last night and was still coming down hard.

Atem was laughing as he came down. He playfully glared at Raven and Danny and pulled them into a hug. Both kids screamed playfully as Atem pulled them into the snow. He looked over at Anzu, giving her a smile.

He turned to the children and whispered to them. A moment later they both nodded and Atem got up. Anzu knew what was going to happen and got up to try and get away but she was suddenly over his shoulder and she gasped as she hit the cold snow. She turned to see Raven and Danny laughing their heads off while Atem was grinning. She punched him while grabbing a handful of snow and threw it into his face and the children's face.

The next day Anzu was waiting for Danny to finish up at his last practice. Anzu was thinking about Christmas when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"You're Danny's mother, aren't you?"

Anzu switched her attention to the thin, lanky man standing next to her. She recognized him as Jon Schaeffer's father. Jon and Danny had recently become the best of friends and had spent the night at each other's houses two or three times since the beginning of the school year. From what she understood, Jon's parents were separated. "Yes, you're Jon's father, right?"

"Right." He crossed his arms and nodded at the boys running back and forth across the field. "Danny's a good player."

"Thank you, so is Jon."

"Yeah, I'm real proud of him." The conversation was stilted and Anzu felt a little uneasy.

"I hope you won't think I'm being too bold, but did you put that ad in the paper?"

Anzu felt waves of color flood her face. "Well, actually Danny did."

"I thought he might have." He chuckled and held out his hand. "My name's Tom, by the way."

Less embarrassed, Anzu shook it. "Anzu," she introduced herself.

"I read the ad and thought about calling. Despite what I'd hoped, it doesn't look like Paula and I are going to get back together and I was so lonely, I thought about giving you a call."

"How'd you know the number was mine?"

"I didn't," he was quick to explain. "I wrote it down on a slip of paper and set it by the phone. Jon spent last weekend with me and saw it and wanted to know how come I had Danny's phone number."

"Oh." Color blossomed anew. "I've had that number changed since."

"I think Jon mentioned that. So Danny put that ad in the paper?"

"All on his own. It's the first time I've ever regretted being a mother." Involuntarily her voice rose with remembered embarrassment.

"Did you get many responses?"

He was so serious that Anzu was forced to conceal a smile. "You wouldn't believe the number of calls that came the first night."

"That's what I figured."

They lapsed into a companionable silence. "You and your husband split up?"

Tom had a clear-cut view of life, it seemed, and a blunt manner. The question came out of nowhere. "No, I'm a widow."

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. It's none of my business."

"Don't worry about it," Anzu told him softly.

Tom wasn't like most of the men she'd known. He was obviously a hard worker, frank, and a little rough around the edges. Anzu could tell that he was still in love and she hoped they'd get back together.

"Jon and Danny are good friends, aren't they?"

"They certainly see enough of each other."

"Could I take you and Danny to dinner with Jon and me?" He looked as awkward as a teenager asking a girl out for the first time.

Anzu's immediate inclination was to refuse politely. The last thing she wanted to do was alienate Jon's mother. On the other hand, Anzu needed to sort through her own feelings for Atem and seeing someone else was bound to help.

"Yes, we'd enjoy that. Thank you."

The smile he beamed at her was bright enough to rival the streetlight. "The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

Okay! So we learned in this chapter that even _Atem_ can break down in tears and also that he loves his daughter dearly. Once again, thanks a bunch Iris Cross for letting me use Keeta's name. O- (*wink*) we also learned that Raven was hit by Keeta when she was under three years old. (Its a damn shame that it happens in real life. That should _never_ happen.) So yeah, Raven's 'mother' it a horrible bitch that should never get to see her child. (or the light of day)

BUT! It looks like Anzu it going out for a FRIEND DATE! I repeat, a FRIEND DATE! Danny goes a little over the top with it in the next chapter. So, I hoped you enjoyed my latest chapter of the Matchmakers and I can't wait to do more . . . after my finger heal once again. (dies) X . X

THANKS AGAIN!


	6. Too Public for a Kiss

Alrighty. I have to make this quick because my dad could kill me for being up this late. Thank you for reading the 6th chapter of The Matchmakers. Remember that stroy I told you about? Well, its basiclly a full blown LEMON because there is NO lemon in this story.

Alright, last time we left off Anzu had just been asked out. (This is also where she gets busted. Guess who does the busting? LOL) Anways, here we go but! . . .

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter Six

"Mom," Danny pleaded, following her into the bathroom.

"What?" Anzu asked irritably. She'd been arguing with Danny ever since he found out that she was going out to dinner with Tom Schaeffer."

"Mr. Mutou could phone."

"I know, but that's unlikely." Atem hadn't been in touch since that snow day and if he thought of her to sit around and wait for his calls then he was in for a surprise.

Danny's disgruntled look and defiantly crossed arms made her hesitate. "If he does then tell him that I went out with a friend, and that's exactly what I'm doing Danny, this isn't a 'date' as you see it, and that I'll call him back."

"I don't believe that! You and Mr. Mutou are close; you even let him kiss you! And if it wasn't a friend date you wouldn't be putting on so much makeup!" Anzu finally got fed up with Danny. She turned to him; her eyes were cold as ice. Danny stopped talking immediately.

"Go ahead and try to stop me Danny, because let me tell you one thing, I will win. It is _my _life and if I want to go see someone then it's my choice."

Her voice was low and cold. She had never talked to Danny this way but the way he was always pestering her had pushed her over the limit. Danny had gone slightly pale, his eyes were wide.

"Now, are you going to keep at this or are you going to be denied Christmas?"

Danny's jaw dropped open but a hard gaze from Anzu stopped him from saying anything. He turned around and slouched away. Anzu sighed with frustration. Why couldn't Danny just leave her alone? Anzu shook her head and continued to get ready. She would have to go and drop Danny off at Isis's place.

Once she was ready she went to her car where Danny was waiting. When they both got in Danny got right back at it.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I was asked Danny; I don't want to be rude to Tom."

"But what about Mr. Mutou?" Danny asked for the tenth time that day. Anzu groaned and turned to glare at him.

"If you keep bringing that up you won't be able to sit for a week." Catching her tone Danny stopped talking and didn't bring it up again.

When Anzu pulled into Isis's driveway Danny hopped out and went up to great her with a hug. Isis smiled and hugged him and shooed him inside so she could talk to Anzu.

She walked up to Anzu's window and bent over. "I haven't seen you since the date on Friday. How'd it go?"

"It was great. Would you believe me if I said he took me to Friday night fights?"

"Is he still alive?"

"Alive and breathing." Anzu laughed.

Isis laughed softly and looked over at Danny, who was still sulking. She turned back to Anzu. "What's wrong with him?"

Anzu sighed. "He's mad because he thinks I'm going out with Tom, he's separated from his wife and stuff and asked me if he could take me out to dinner. He knows I'm going out with someone so he said he wanted to take me out on a friend night out thing. Danny is taking it too hard and over the top." She groaned.

Isis laughed and patted Anzu on the shoulder. "I'll try and explain it to him and try to calm him down."

"That would be a big help. Thanks Isis, I don't know what I would do without you."

Isis chuckled and waved her a goodbye as she pulled out and drove home. When she got there Tom was already waiting. Anzu pulled in and got out. "I'm sorry if I made you wait. I had to drop Danny off at Isis's place."

"That's fine, are you ready to go?"

"Yep." She was suddenly nervous about all of this. Not to mention she felt incredibly guilty. For almost two hours they sat, talked, and ate. When it was time to go the silence in the car was suffocating. But it was nothing compared to the horror when he pulled in to her driveway.

There in the driveway was a nice, shiny black car. She told Tom that she was sorry she couldn't invite him in and walked into her house. When she opened the door she was met with a pair of accusing male eyes. "Hello Atem." She said closing the door.

"Anzu," The glittering harshness of his gaze told her he wasn't pleased. "Did you have fun?"

"Wonderful," she lied. "So, how did you get into my house?"

"A little bird gave me the key and explained what that little bird's mother was doing."

Danny. God dammit! She should have told Isis to watch him and put up all of her phones. "So what did Danny say to you?"

"That you went out with a married man?" he said bluntly. Anzu finally exploded.

"I have never hit that brat before but I swear to God he is going to regret this! Here's the _truth_ Atem," she snapped. "Tom is separated from his wife. He doesn't even know if he's going to get back with her or not! And not only that but it was a _friend date_! If it makes you feel any better I didn't hold hands with him not once!" she snarled.

Atem looked slightly shocked. His hard gaze softened a bit. Anzu was out of breath, she expected him to yell right back, not soften up to her.

Then he walked towards her and she got the impression that he would hit her. When he raised his hand she closed her eyes and flinched, expecting a sharp pain to erupt on her cheek but instead of that, he cupped her cheek in the most caring gesture he had ever shown her other than a kiss.

Anzu looked up and was met with soft eyes that she had only seen Brad give her. She inhaled sharply and blushed. "You thought I was going to hit you, didn't you?"

She looked away, shame and guilt swirling in her eyes. Why? Why did Atem Mutou drive her emotions haywire like this?

Atem turned her to face him and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "I may be cold hearted as you say Anzu, but I don't hit anyone, I didn't even hit Keeta. I can assure you that I will _never_ hit you."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "But," his voice cut through the feelings that were growing for him. "Don't fall in love with me Anzu; I'll only end up hurting you."

She looked away, she knew it was true, and yet here she was, falling in love with him. "By the way, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

Anzu turned to face him, curiosity shining in her eyes. "And that would be?"

"Well, I'm going to be broadcasting a game Sunday and Raven doesn't want to be at school Saturday or Sunday. So I was wondering if you could watch her."

"I would love to! I have nothing planned this weekend, not to mention I have two days off of work, so if would be fine with me."

He looked surprised, as if he didn't expect her to agree with him so fast. "Alright then, I'll tell the school that'll you be picking her up then."

"Then I'll see her Saturday. Oh, and Atem."

He turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"Have a nice trip."

* * *

Anzu was waiting outside Raven's school. She had come early so she could beat the traffic. She heard the bell ring and Anzu looked out the window to see Raven sprinting to her car.

Raven hopped in with a big smile on her face. "This is going to be a great week."

"Oh and why is that?" Anzu asked.

"Because I get to spend two days with you and Danny. You guys are like family now." She said simply. Anzu's heart melted and she smiled at Raven the best she could without crying. Danny was in the backseat with her and they chattered away while they went home.

"Oh! Anzu, I need to give you something!" Raven gasped as she started to dig around for something.

Anzu looked back as she unlocked her front door. "What is it?"

"This."

'_This' _was a gold card no doubt filled with cash that Atem could spare. "Who gave you that?"

"My Daddy asked me to give this to you so that you could pay for the groceries when you go to the store and stuff."

"Oh . . ." This left Anzu breathless. Even when she was a teen she was never given a card with unlimited spending. But now that it was in her hands she didn't know what to do with it. Then she got an idea, she could take Raven shopping again.

"Hey Raven."

"Yeah Anzu?" she asked looking up from Danny's conversation.

"Do you want to go shopping with me; we could find more dresses like your new Christmas dress."

"Really?" she asked, looking rather hopeful.

Anzu smiled. "Sure, since Danny doesn't like to shop around we can have a girls' night out."

"But who's going to watch Danny?"

"Isis would, she's his Godmother."

"Oh!" she said slowly. Then a smile spread across her face. "Sure! Why not!" Danny groaned and told her to stop taking his mom away but Raven replied with a strong, 'You-live-with-her. I-don't'.

Danny sulked for a while before he finally agreed. Anzu went strait to Isis's house to drop Danny off and she and Raven shot off to the dress store. Anzu chose the dresses that made her crimson eyes stand out a lot. In total, Anzu bought Raven six dresses. Three that were nice and the other three that she could wear around her house. Of course the six dresses also called for a few more shoes and a few more perfumes that Raven liked.

But before they went home Raven had spotted a dark blue dress with an open back. The dress was designed to show off the curves someone had, and Raven demanded that Anzu try it on. Of course she said 'no' at first but finally Raven pulled the puppy eyes out and Anzu groaned and went to try the dress on.

When she came out Anzu blushed as Raven started to gush all over her. Anzu went back in to change out of if and returned it with the rest of the dresses but when she passed over the group of dresses again the blue dress was gone. _"I guess someone bought it already."_ She thought. Anzu shrugged and moved on. When it came time to buy the dresses Raven had already bought and paid them.

That day they walked out with a hand full of dresses, shoes, and perfumes.

On Saturday she went to shop for food and it turned out that with an endless supply of money Raven and Danny went everywhere to get the things that she needed but what they also wanted.

The car was packed and it took about twenty trips just to get everything in. Anzu sighed as Raven and Danny got out a game that she bought and ran into the living room to play it.

Anzu cooked a large dinner that night and Danny and Raven seemed to eat everything. She only had a little bit of ham left after what they had done to it. When she was cleaning up the dishes the phone rang. She put the towel down and answered.

"Hello?"

"Anzu? It's Atem. How are things holding up?"

"Fine." She said, unreasonably pleased that he'd phoned. "They've had their first spat but they're coming back to good terms with each other quite fast."

"What happened?"

"Raven was trying on some makeup and Danny was less than pleased."

Atem chuckled at that. "Did you tell him that when he was older that he would appreciate that?"

"No, he wouldn't believe me. I'm leaving that up to _you_."

"How kind of you." He sniffed. Anzu laughed and leaned up against the wall.

"Are you having fun with your friends up there?"

He chuckled. "Aren't you afraid that I might have a woman with me?"

"Silly man, if you did then you wouldn't have called."

"I swear Anzu, you're too smart for you own good." He chided affectionately. He paused, and Anzu's heart began to race. "By the way. I'm going to be going up to San Francisco with Raven for two days, want to come with us?"

"Really?"

"Sure, besides I need someone to watch Raven, she's always slipping things past me." He sighed. At that statement Anzu thought of the gold card.

"Hey Atem, are you missing a gold card?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Raven gave it to me so I could pay for the food that would have put me in debt and also for her new stuff."

"Oh dear lord. She's done it _again_? Wait, what did you get her?"

"New shoes, dresses, perfume, and other girly stuff."

"Did she choose?"

"Mm-hmm, all on her own. I think she's starting to like shopping."

"That's a relief, at least she's acting like a girl now." He sighed. "Anyway, back to the original question. Do you want to go?"

"Hell yes." Anzu answered simply. Atem barked a laugh.

"Also, one more favor."

"And that would be . . . ?" Anzu asked.

"Could you pick me up from the airport tomorrow?"

"Sure, besides, I think Raven will want to hug you for a few days." Anzu laughed. Atem joined her.

"Alright then, I'll see you Monday."

"See you until then." Anzu said softly.

* * *

They were at the airport, every one of them waiting for Atem's plane to land and when it did Raven jumped up and watched intently for her father. Danny was right beside her, eyes shining with excitement.

Atem was the third person to walk off the plane. Raven and Danny shot off like two bullets and slammed into Atem. He gasped but hugged them both and carried them on his hips. Anzu walked up to him and took the kids so he could get his stuff but Raven already had his coat so he only grabbed his suitcase.

"How was your flight?" she asked, but she could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that he was exhausted.

"The flight was fine." He sighed.

"I thought you said he was going to kiss her." Danny whispered to Raven.

"It's too public . . . I think." She said with a fierce glare at her father.

Atem turned to Anzu, his eyes filled with amusement. "Well Anzu, I think we should get to kissing before we regret it." He chuckled.

His lips made brief contact for the first time but the second time Atem clamed her mouth for the longest time.

Of their own accord, or so it seemed, her hands moved over the taut muscles of his chest and shoulders until her fingers linked behind his neck. In the next instant his mouth hardened, his touch firm and experienced. The sound of Atem's bag hitting the floor barely registered to her as she continued the kiss. Atem was the only person if her world right now. Only Atem.

When Atem pulled away he muttered huskily, "That had to be a ten."

"Nope, a high eight."

"Now that's just plain cruel Anzu."

"Deal with it." She said jokingly. He laughed softly and snuggled into her neck.

"Daddy," Raven said.

"Yes little one?"

"Anzu put in a roast right before she left and you do realize that our house won't be ready by tomorrow."

"Your point?"

"We could stay with Anzu. She has a place for you to sleep."

"That actually sounds rather nice. Do you mind?" he asked turning to her.

"None at all."

"Thank the Lord. I haven't gotten a good nights sleep for two nights." He said and stopped. He looked over at Anzu. "No comment?"

"No comment." She said.

"You're not worried who I was with?"

"I know who you were with, you were with your friends drinking and having a blast. That's why you had a hell of a time trying to sleep."

His smug look went away and his jaw dropped. "How'd you-"

Anzu stopped him by putting her finger on his lips. "You need to learn this Atem; I'm starting to know you. And besides, you don't baffle me any more. Its children that still baffle me."

He continued to hold her close as Raven and Danny skipped on ahead.

"Were they a problem with weekend?" he asked tipping his head towards the children.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I have a feeling that there is very little that you can't handle."

Anzu blushed and looked away. There was one thing she could never handle, and he was standing right beside her.

* * *

Ah! Finally I got it done. I swear I think I'm about to drop dead. Ugh! By the way, I just wanted to point out a few things, when Raven said the house wasn't ready yet, she meant that the house in under repairs and upgrading and stuff like that. If you have any more questions just send me a message and I hope to explain whatever had you confused.

Thanks for reading, see ya'll next time! :)


	7. A Rain of Kisses

Hi there peeps! It's been a while huh? I blame that on school and stuff.

Now, about this first part of this chapter. I would put it in as a Special or an Extra. Meant to make you laugh but I don't know. This chapter is weird, if you guys don't find it weird then I'm glad. I guess you could say this chapter kind of gives a small insight for Atem's feelings and stuff. Ok, enough of me, on to the story, but . . .

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter Seven

That night when Atem and Raven had spent the night was the longest night of her life. Why was it the longest night? Well, that would be because Atem Mutou was in her house, sleeping under the same roof. Danny and Raven only made it worse by taking too long in the bathroom which caused Atem to use _her_ bathroom. She would probably look back on this day and laugh her ass of in embarrassment after the . . . _accident. _But after the accident she did have a good time with Atem. She even got a few laughs in.

Anzu was putting up clothes for Danny, and then came for the towels. Now to keep the towels safe from getting wet and all she put them in her bathroom. She opened her door only to stand there in shock as she looked in her bathroom.

There was a god in her bathroom. One with a perfect chest that looked like it was carved from stone and those damned pants that were hugging his hips and were low enough to show things but not show _everything_. All she wanted to do was give those pants a good yank and no doubt boxers would be the only thing stopping her from devouring him.

She lost her balance and fell over with a loud thump. He turned to look at her, giving her a front row seat to his godliness. A towel fluttered over her head which thankfully covered her blush. She heard his footsteps walk towards her.

The towel was partially moved out of the way as Atem was now down to eye level with her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Just fine!" she squeaked while pulling the towel back to cover her face. He chuckled and picked her up and put her on the bed. She opened her eyes and nearly jumped.

He was on top of her giving her the most evil smile she had ever seen. "Now I see where Raven gets it from." She said while grabbing a pillow and hiding behind it.

"Gets what?"

"That smile. Please stop, it's scary."

"Oh please, quit being a baby." He chided. She gasped and stuffed the pillow in his face which caused a little wrestling war. The winner was obvious, Atem smiled down at her, once again on top of her, while she glared up at him.

"You big bully." She pouted.

Atem chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "Mind if I sleep with you tonight? I don't think Raven will let me sleep on the sofa."

"Since when does a _father_ obey his _daughter's_ commands?" she teased, not caring at the position she was in.

He grinned down at her. "First of all, she's _my_ daughter, second, I was a mean kid at the age of thirteen and I have no doubt she's going to be just as mean as I was, and third, she's determined to see _me_ in a tuxedo with a bride heading down the aisle in my direction."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Anzu said while tapping a finger on her chin. Atem got off her and laid down on the side where Brad used to sleep.

"So, you tell me why you fear you son."

"I don't fear my son."

"I doubt that Anzu, first of all he is a boy just about to be a teen. He's going to start demanding a lot of stuff."

"That's what I'm afraid of . . . but, I really do need to find a father figure for him."

"Why's that?" Atem asked. Curiosity shining in his eyes. Anzu sighed, slightly depressed.

"Well, I know that every girl needs a one on one talk with a female figure once they reach . . . well you know." She said. The proof that he understood was in his expression that was mixed with horror along with a slight blush.

"And I know a boy needs a fatherly figure to ask questions about his growing body and manly stuff related to it and I can't provide that at all." She sighed and buried her face in one of her pillows.

She looked over to see understanding in his eyes. "That is true, if you want, I could answer some of the questions."

Anzu looked over at Atem in shock. "You would do that? For me?" Atem nodded in response.

"Sure, Raven got her talk at the age of twelve, so I didn't find out anything until she asked me to drive her to the store."

"What happened with that?"

"I thought she was asking me to buy her another book so we had a little fit until she final screamed she needed . . . _tampons_." He shivered at the word. "I don't know how you woman can deal with those _things_."

Anzu continued to stare at him until the corner of her lips started to twitch. Atem noticed and instantly got defensive. "I'm a _man_! You can't blame me for disliking those . . . those-"

"_Tampons_. Atem Mutou, do not tell me you are scared of _tampons_!" she laughed while throwing a pillow at him. "Oh Lord. I'm going to tell the whole entire world that Atem Mutou the fearless football coach that led two teams to Super Bowl and billionaire is afraid of _tampons_!" she laughed.

"Shut up!" Atem snapped while throwing a pillow of his own at her, which only caused her to throw it back at him until they had a huge pillow battle going on.

After about ten minutes Anzu gasped with laughter as she flopped down on her side of the bed. She turned to Atem who was chuckling softly. "So, you haven't been home for one day in you want to head to San Francisco?"

"Why not. It won't hurt me." he shrugged. Anzu laughed softly. She snuggled up to Atem which was quite bold of her and closed her eyes. But what she found odd was that he didn't push her away. Sleep was attacking her and slowly, she fell asleep.

"Anzu," he whispered. He leaned over her and stared down at her. He cupped her cheek gently and kissed her softly on the lips. He was so confused with his emotions. His heart fluttered this way while his brain and common sense went the other way. He kissed her softly one more time before he finally closed his eyes, emotions still in chaos.

* * *

The bell of the cable car clanged as Anzu, Raven, Danny, and Atem clung precariously to the side. A low-lying fog was slowly dissipating under the rays of the early afternoon sun.

Snow and ice glittered the ground, bells and Christmas songs played over every intercom in a store. Shops were alive with toys. Raven and Danny went this way and that looking at the toys. Raven dragged Anzu around while Danny pulled Atem around.

Raven was looking at a dress store; gowns of all kinds were on sale. "Anzu! Come look at these dresses!" she gasped as she ran her hand through the silk fabric. Anzu walked up to a ball gown in the color of gold with a tight corset that while the skirt was a princess styled skirt with the silk fabric going this way and that way.

"It's a ball gown that people would where in the old times." She explained. Raven looked up at her.

"Do some people still where them?"

"On special occasions but not like people used to." Raven made and 'oh' sound and moved on only to stop at a silver gown that reminded her of the moon. It didn't have a back and it the dress was designed to hug the body and to show it off.

Raven looked over to make sure Anzu wasn't looking and pulled out her father's gold card. (Which she once again swiped from him.) She called for a store assistant to help her with the dress and told her to wrap it up.

Once Raven was done she continued to 'look' around. They met up with the boys at the hotel. Raven and Danny flopped down on the bed, she whispered something quickly in his ear and he nodded.

"Come on you two; let's go down to get dinner."

"Nope, we'll pass. You two go on ahead."

"You sure?" Anzu asked, slightly worried.

"Of course, we just walked around too much. Oh, and Anzu, there's something on the bed for you."

"Oh, alright." She said while walking in. What could Raven possibly have gotten her now? Of course she found out when she saw the silver gown. She groaned and had a good feeling that she wouldn't be able to leave this room without putting this dress on.

Of course she did though and walked out of her room where Atem took a double step. "Wow." He blinked a few times before he smiled. Anzu blushed brightly and she glared at Raven, though not as fiercely as she would have like to.

He held out his hand which she took and headed out the door before turning back to the kids. "You two be good. I don't want to hear anything bad. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" they said together, but continued to look at the TV screen. Atem chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. Once they closed the door they heard a shout of triumph.

Atem laughed softly and slid a hand around her waist, guiding her to the elevator. "I swear those two have all the finesse of a runaway roller coaster."

"They are a bit obvious."

"Just a bit. However, this is one time I don't mind being alone with you, and this time around I think I'll thank Raven for taking my gold card."

"You do realize that you'll have a very _large _bill." Anzu pointed out. Atem snorted and gave her a teasing look.

"Nothing I can't pay. I'll just have to work maybe like, one more hour then usual."

Anzu started at him for a while before asking, "Can I take your job for a week?"

"You wouldn't last."

"Just teach me the basics and tell me what to do and I'll have it down by Tuesday."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." She said. He laughed and pulled her into a hug while they waited for the elevator. He buried his face into her neck and sighed. Anzu couldn't breathe while he held her. Her heart was beating faster than a humming bird's heart.

When the elevator came up he let go and led her in and he pushed the button that would take them to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant Anzu was so nervous that she doubted she would be able to eat anything. It was large and spacious and was covered with fine art no doubt from the best. Once they were seated and comfortable the wine steward approached the table. "Are you Mr. Mutou?"

"Yes." Atem said looking up from his menu.

The man snapped his fingers and a polished silver bucket was delivered to the table. Cradled in a bed of ice was a bottle of French champagne.

"I didn't order this." His brow was creased with lines of bewilderment.

"Yes sir. This is compliments of Raven and Danny in room 1423." Deftly he removed the bottle from the silver bucket and held it close for Atem to read and inspect. As he read the label Atem raised his eyebrows. "An excellent choice." He murmured.

"Indeed." The steward agreed. With impressive dexterity he removed the cork and poured a sample into Atem's glass. After receiving approval from Atem he filled their glasses and left.

Atem raised his glass and said, "To Raven and Danny."

"To them" she laughed. They drank all of the champagne_ after _Anzu had a little fit over the cost. They ordered their food and had a few laughs before Anzu noticed what Atem had ordered.

"What _is _that?"

"Blowfish Soup, want to try some?" he asked. Anzu just about turned green. She was _not_ a fan of sea food.

"No thank you!" she said quickly and went back to eating her salad. She could feel him staring at her. Finally she looked up. "What?"

"Nothing, but you just looked like Raven when I asked her to try her greens for the first time, and that was a challenge just to get her to eat, and every time I meet someone who refuses to eat something I find a way for them to eat it."

"You sound like a horrible father."

Atem laughed and leaned back in his seat. "But it's true; now, I want you to try the soup."

"No." she said.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"You're acting like a child."

"Because a horrible person is about to make me eat a fish."

"But it's in soup form!"

"Don't give a care. Now get that spoon full of yucky stuff away from me or I will start a food fight."

"How do you start a food fight in a restaurant like this?"

"Do you _really _want me to prove you wrong Atem Mutou? Because I will." She threatened. Atem raised his hands in defeat and continued to eat his Blowfish Soup.

When they were done eating Atem looked at the time. "It's only been two hours and something tells me that if we go back now our children will kick us out and make us stay out longer."

"Then what do we do to pass the time?" she asked, slightly lost. Atem was looking around before he obviously spotted something.

"How about we dance."

"That's fine with me." she said. They got up and he led her to the dance floor off to the side instead of the middle of the floor. Atem wrapped his arms around her hips, holding her against him while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned forward and snuggled into her neck while she laid her head down on his chest. Anzu could hear his heart beating faster than hers! She couldn't believe that she had this much power over him, or did she?

Anzu blushed and had no doubt that her heat beat quickened as well. "Should we go now?" he whispered. She couldn't remember anything, dancing with Atem seemed to make time disappear. She nodded; she didn't trust her voice at all. He led her off the floor and to an elevator. Last time people were with them, now they were all alone.

He wrapped his arms around Anzu, holding on to her for dear life. She yearned shamelessly for his kiss, Anzu smiled up at him boldly. She saw his eyes darken with passion as he lowered his head. Leaning toward him, she met his lips with all the eager longing that this evening had evoked. Atem kissed her with fierce tenderness until their breaths became mingled gasps and the elevator came to a stop.

Sighing deeply, Atem tightened his hold, bringing her even closer. "If you kissed me like this every time we entered an elevator we'd never get off."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Then we should leave right now." He said huskily. When they came to the room and went inside Raven and Danny were sound a sleep wrapped tightly in blankets. Atem sighed and shook his head. "Looks like we're sleeping in the same bed again."

"Joy," she muttered but she secretly thanked them for that because tonight she wanted to be with Atem. She went to the bathroom to change into her nightgown, but instead of that was a short, silky smooth night dress that was pure white and when she said short she meant really_ short_.

"Atem!"

"Yes?"

"Can I spank your daughter tomorrow?"

"It has to be a good reason." He replied. Anzu blushed and thrust the short night dress in his face through the crack of the door.

"Is _this _a good reason?" she asked. Atem seemed to freeze, he sucked in air.

"Her games are going to be gone for a week!" he growled.

"Please, let me wear your shit!"

"What?"

"It's better than this! I have shorts on!"

"Wait, does that mean you don't have a shirt-" Anzu stopped him from entering.

"Atem Mutou, you take one peek in here and your _balls_ are paying the price."

"Hey now! I'm still in my thirties, and I would like to keep my ability to reproduce until I die."

"Then don't look." She counted.

"But it's temptation, pure temptation." He pouted.

"And I care _why_?" she asked.

"How mean." he muttered. She laughed and came out in his shirt, which sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine because _she _was wearing _his _shirt. Anzu crawled into bed and snuggled into the silk sheets. She looked over to see him staring at her.

"Like what you see?"

"Mmm, maybe I do. I want that shirt back tomorrow."

"Aw poo and I wanted to keep it." She teased. He rolled his eyes and slipped under the covers.

"Where's the pillow barrier?" she asked him. Atem looked at her with a confused look for a second before he once again rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to do this _again_?" he groaned.

"Why are you complaining? What happens if the kids see us?"

"I'm going against the pillow barrier because last time we did that I went without a pillow." He pouted. It was Anzu's turn to roll her eyes as she got into bed.

"Fine." She muttered. She snuggled against the pillow, hoping that Atem wouldn't do what she had a feeling he would do.

Two arms wrapped around her and that hope went away. She blushed and was thankful that the lights were out so he couldn't see her face. Anzu could feel his chest muscles against her back. It made her want to snuggle into his chest but she knew that if she even tried doing that something would happen. Unfortunately, something _did_ happen.

She felt his hot breath on her neck as he kissed her, latching on to her neck. Anzu turned to face him then and was blown away. The crescent moon somehow made his eyes glow. She could easily see the color, almost as if his eyes belonged to the monster under the bed. God, what was she thinking, he _was_ the monster under the bed! Only he was good looking . . . not to mention a good kisser.

She continued to look at him until, very slowly; she raised her hands to caress the underside of his jaw. Her fingertips slid into his wild spiky hair and gently placed her lips on his. The pressure was so light that their lips merely touched.

Gradually his mouth eased over hers in exquisite exploration, moving delicately from one side of her lips to the other. The complete sensuality of the kiss quivered through Anzu. A sigh of breathless wonder slid from the tightening muscles of her throat. The low groan was quickly followed by another as Atem's mouth rocked over hers in an eruption of passion and desire that was all too new and sudden. She'd thought these feelings, these very sensations, had died with Brad. She wanted Atem. She was shocked that she didn't feel ashamed at all.

Atem's kiss was getting fiercer and she could feel the demand in it. She kissed back as best she could. Movement seemed almost impossible because he was now on top of her. Each breath seemed to get shorter. When they parted Atem's eyes were a light with emotions, but the passion and—dare she call it, love?—dominated his eyes.

"That had to be a ten." He gasped, still short of breath.

"Oh no." she tried to groan but since she was still a little short on breath it was kind of hard.

"Now we're in trouble." He muttered, but he didn't let go of her. In fact, Anzu could have sworn she felt his arms tighten around her, throwing the idea of letting her go out the window and down 1,423 floors down until it hit the pavement.

Anzu couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but she remembered one thing, that she had fallen asleep in Atem's arms.

Being on the plane after that was odd. She knew Atem had feelings for her, last night made that obvious. But she often caught his eyes on the plane and was surprised to see emotions swirling in his eyes, but she could see the fear. Anzu sighed, she knew what was coming. He wouldn't talk to her for a few days until he found some excuse to hide his feelings.

It clicked on the plane though; Atem was forced to his knees when he was married to Keeta, and having experienced that in his first marriage Anzu could understand that he would fear any other marriage.

* * *

Anzu was back at work, this week had been so hard on her. It turned out that Atem hadn't called her at all. He had done it once, but she didn't mind it then, but now that her feelings for him were stronger it was painful. Mana saw her after her small vacation and nearly went into panic.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be in bed."

"I'm fine." Anzu argued.

"No you're not. Anzu, you're white as a sheet. Go home, _please_." She begged.

After Mana pleaded enough Anzu finally went to her boss who said 'Go home' before she could say anything.

Anzu sighed, looks like she was going home sick, with a broken heart.

"Mom! I'm home!" Danny cried as he skipped in. He ran upstairs and dropped his stuff before coming back downstairs.

"How was school?" Anzu asked from the sofa. She was reading a book and paused to ask Danny about his day.

"Great! We got this . . ." he trailed off when he spotted her. "Mom, are you sick? Shouldn't you go see a doctor?" his voice was barely above a whisper. Oh Lord, did she really look _that_ bad?

"I'm fine Danny. Now that you're home and I know that you're safe I'm going to go soak, alright?"

"Okay." He said, the worry in his eyes seemed to double as she climbed that stairs.

Anzu went into her room and grabbed her mother's nice nightgown. She needed her mother's comfort tonight, it didn't matter if she was in Heaven or not she just needed her mother's comfort.

She ran the bath and put bath-beads in and watched as the comforting bubbles nearly spilled over the tub. She climbed into the steaming heat. About four minutes later after she got comfortable a knock sounded from the door.

"Mom."

"Danny, can I not have peace for thirty minutes?" she cried.

"But Mom-"

"_Please_?" she begged. Danny was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Okay Mom, just don't take too long."

"Thank you Danny." She sighed and sunk lower into the tub. After thirty minutes the bubbles were gone and the water wasn't very warm anymore. Anzu got out and put on her mother's nightgown and walked downstairs.

"Hey Mom . . ." his eyes went wide as he was her in the nightgown. "Where'd you get that?"

"It was your Grandmother's."

"Oh!" he said and dropped the subject. He knew it was hard for her to talk about them. He found his voice again and said, "I think you're going to scary Mr. Mutou away. You look kinda like a ghost."

"He won't be seeing me so I don't have to worry about that."

"But Mom," Danny protested loudly. "He'll be here any minute."

* * *

Oh no! He's coming over to see her? What'll she do? Find out in chapter 8 when I update and my brain cools down.

Alright, some info before I go. The reason it took me so long was because my cord that charges my labtop was destroyed. (sobs!) And so I have to use another labtop that's like, from the dinosaur age. (No joke) So please be nice and go easy on me. I'm typing as fast as I can.

So, thank you for reading, I'm sorry if this chapter didn't meet your stadards and stuff. Sorry! And guess what! Only three more chapters to go! Yep, only ten chapters. It won't be as long as my first one. :P

Ah look at me, I'm babbling.

THANKS AGAIN!


	8. Heart Breaking Pain

I'M BAAAACK! Alrighty! Sit down in a chair and hold on for dear life because this chapter is going to sting! Also, I'm thinking about a sequel for this story. But this is a _**HUGE**_ maybe. But the reason why is because there's only **TEN CHAPTERS**. Yes peeps, there is only two more chapters to go! What's going to happen? Find out . . .

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter Eight

For a wild instant, Anzu resisted panic. "He's not coming," she had waited all week for him to call and heard nothing. And now he was about to appear on her doorstep, and she didn't want to see him. She couldn't face him, looking like a ghost as Danny said. Her damned heart, oh that foolish little heart of hers was pleading to see him while her common sense was fight against it. "I'm sure Atem would call first," _He'd better!_

"He did Mom, that's the reason why I went up to get you but you sent me back down and stuff . . ." he trailed off.

Anzu felt like hitting herself. If she had listened to her son at least she would have but something better on than this! Sure, it brought some comfort but this was one of those _old_ nightgowns, and it was only thin silk that covered her.

The doorbell rang then. Anzu wheeled around and started to tremble a little bit. "Danny, get rid of him! Please!" she whispered.

"But Mom-"

"Danny please-" she was about to say something but she stopped when the door opened up and Atem walked in. "How come the door's open?"

At Danny's guilty look Atem scolded him gently like a father would. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? Anyone could . . ." His words faded to a whisper as he stared at Anzu. "Has anyone called a doctor, you look white as a sheet."

"So everyone's been telling me." She snapped, clenching her fists. All week she'd been dying for a word or a glance, anything, from Atem and now that he was here, she wanted to throw him out of her house. Whirling, she stalked into the kitchen. "Go away."

Danny's eyes widened and he ran out the front door when he heard his mother's tone of voice. He had heard it once when he skipped class with a friend and he didn't want to hear it again.

Atem on the other hand followed her and stood in the doorway, feet braced, as if he expected a confrontation. "I need to talk to you."

Anzu opened the refrigerator door and set a carton of eggs on the counter, ignoring him. She wasn't hungry but scrambling the eggs would give her something to do.

"Did you hear me?" Atem demanded.

"Yes, but I'm hoping that if I ignore you, you'll go away." She said while taking a small bowl out and cracked the eggs.

"How was your week?" Atem asked, trying to attempt small talk with her.

Anzu squeezed her eyes shut and mentally counted to five. "Wonderful."

"Mine too."

"Great," She couldn't hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"I suppose you wondered why I didn't call." Atem said next.

Anzu already knew but she wanted to hear it from him. "It crossed my mind once or twice," she said flippantly, as she whipped the eggs with such force that they threatened to slosh out of the small bowl.

"Anzu, for heaven's sake, would you turn around and look at me?"

"No!" she snarled. The carton of eggs was now in danger of her fist slamming down on them; actually, most of the things around her had the potential of becoming weapons, and the target, Atem.

"Please." His voice was so soft and caressing that Anzu felt her resistance melt away.

Atem moved until he stood directly in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Absurd as it was, Anzu noticed that his shoes were shined. Worse, they were probably Italian leather, expensive and perfect. He lifted her chin with one finger, but her eyes refused to meet his.

"I've missed you this week," he whispered, and she could feel his gaze on her lips. It took all of her will not to moisten her lips and invite his kiss. She felt starved for a taste of him. A week had never seemed so long. "A hundred times I picked up the phone to call you," he whispered.

"But you didn't."

"No," he sighed unhappily and slowly shook his head. "Believe it or not I was . . . afraid."

His unexpected honesty allowed her to meet his gaze. "Afraid?"

"Don't you think things are getting a little . . . intense between us?" His voice rose with the urgency of his admission.

"And heaven forbid that you have any feelings for a woman who's about to turn thirty in three years!" she snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Atem took a step back, slightly shocked to see her like this. "Anzu, that has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh really?" she hissed, walking toward him and was secretly pleased when he leaned back against the wall. That only gave her a sense of power.

"Anzu-" he began, his eyes were pleading.

"I understand, if you want to get involved with someone you want her to be very young, hell, I bet you go out with teenagers."

"Anzu! Would you listen to yourself! What's the matter with you?"

"Maybe this week has given me time to think about this man who's being a damn coward about his feelings!"

"Would you calm down so I can talk to you!"

"Why should I talk to a billionaire and old stupid football coach who's a coward, a chicken, you no-good-son-of-a-"

"Anzu!" he yelled, pushing her against the wall, stopping her from grabbing the eggs and throwing them at him. He pressed his body against hers. "Please, calm down so I can talk to you!"

"Why should I listen?" she growled.

"Because I wanted to ask you out." He said, the nervousness in his voice was undeniable. She looked at him in shock.

"What?" she asked, slightly shocked. Atem took a deep breath.

"There's a Neil Simon play at the 5th Avenue. Do you think you'll feel well enough to go tomorrow night?"

"Sure . . ." she said, stunned.

"I'll see you at seven-thirty. Alright?"

Anzu nodded. He sighed and held out a bag to her. "Raven told me to give you this. I have no idea what it is but I'm staying out of it." He said simply but before he left he turned to her gave her a soft but hard kiss.

Anzu stood there for a second in shock, she had her hand over her mouth while her other hand held the bag and watched as he left.

She went up to her room to see what Raven had given her. When she opened up the package she was shocked. It was that dark blue midnight blue dress that Raven had made her change into at their girls date. There was a coat to match it too. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about her outfit for the play.

Anzu was nervous, the play was tonight and Atem was coming over to get her. The midnight blue dress had no back, and it defiantly showed plenty of her chest, not that she didn't have a problem with that since she always did have a nice set of girls.

In the morning she had looked in the news paper to discover what the play was called. Amusingly, it was called _'The Odd Couple'_. She nearly laughed when she read it because it described her and Atem so easily.

This time, unlike her first date with him, he was on time. He did a double take when she opened the door.

"Hi," she said almost shyly, holding her head high. Her dangling gold earrings, that used to belong to he mother, brushed the curve of her shoulders.

"Hello . . ." Atem seemed at a loss for words. He let himself into the living room, his gaze never leaving hers.

"For a woman about to be thirty in three years you sure look good."

"I'll take that as a complement," she said, recalling yesterday's comments. She prided herself for not rising to the bait. Any reaction from Atem was a plus, and a positive one, she would have to thank Raven later for the dress, though she was wondering when Atem would receive the bill.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

He blushed and looked away, muttering something. Anzu grabbed her coat and buttoned it up, only to find out that it still showed her girls plenty well. When she stepped out Atem took a deep breath. His blush was even stronger now.

At the play they had good seats, the play was good, but that's what the reviews said. She on the other hand had a hard time concentrating on the entire play. He was the reason; his hand was gripping hers, as if he _craved _for her touch.

Once intermission came around Anzu wanted to get up and munch on something but Atem's grip tighten, and it sent one message, _don't leave_. Anzu stayed put after that. If he wanted her to stay then she would stay. Her _heart_, her _feelings_ wouldn't allow her to leave.

At the end of the play they got up and clapped, only because everyone else was. Atem helped put her coat on and lead her to his car. Once they sat in the car Atem finally broke the silence. "I had a great time tonight Anzu. His voice barely above a whisper.

"I did too." She replied. She wanted to say something else but there was something in the air that told her not to do it.

The drive back to her house was accomplished in a matter of minutes, or so it seemed.

He pulled in by the curb and put the car in park. He turned to Anzu, something in his eyes that almost made her want to jump on his and kiss him.

"Anzu, yesterday . . . I said things were getting a little heated between us."

"Yes." She said tenderly, her heart in her eyes.

"That's something I hadn't planned on."

"I know." Her throat constricted and she could hardly speak.

"In light of what happened in San Francisco . . ." He hesitated. "We reached a perfect ten on the last kiss and even you said a ten was trouble. Heaven only knows where we'd progress from there."

"I remember." Who was he trying to kid? They both knew where they were headed and it _wasn't_ the kitchen. She didn't understand why he was hedging this.

"Anzu," he said, clearing his throat. "I've been thinking that perhaps we're seeing too much of each other. Maybe it'd be best if we cooled things down for a while."

No words could have been more unexpected. All this time she'd been waiting to hear a profession of love and he'd been trying to tell her he wanted out. To her horror her eyes filled with stinging tears. Fiercely she blinked them away. She grabbed the door handle in her haste to escape. What a fool she had been!

"Sure," she managed to stammer without disgracing herself. "Whatever you think. The car door swung open and she climbed out as fast as she could in her dress. "Thank you for the play. As I said before, it was wonderful." Not waiting for any response, she slammed the door shut and hurried to the house. The sound of his door opening and closing made her suck in a savage breath when she was at the porch.

"I could have sworn you gave the message that you did want to come in with me." She said without turning to face him. The porch light was sure to reveal her tears.

"Anzu, listen to me. I'm sorry. But I need time to sort everything out. Whatever is going on between us is happening too fast. Give me some time . . ."

"Fine," she said harshly.

"All I want is a month Anzu, a month." He said with uncertainty.

"Take six," she returned. "Why stop there-make it ten." She wanted to laugh, but the noise that erupted from her throat was dry, pain-filled sob.

"Anzu," His shoe scraped sharply against the porch steps and then there was a tentative moment of silence as he stood there, looking up at her. "Are you crying?"

"Who me?" She laughed, sobbing again. "No way! You don't want to see me again? Fine. I'm mature enough to accept that."

"Turn around and let me see your face."

Her chest heaved with effort not to sob openly again. She was such a fool.

"Anzu, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt!" she shouted and leaned her forehead against the screen. Afraid another sob would escape she covered her mouth with her hand. When she was finally able to catch her breath, she turned to face him. "I'm fine, so please; don't feel obligated to stick around. Danny and I'll be just fine."

"Anzu-"

"I'm fine!" she repeated and ran inside before the waterfall of tears came pouring out and she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Oh F***! What's going to happen next! Find in next chapter. BTW, the next chapter will be in Atem's POV. Just to let you know. Until then, See ya!


	9. Three painfull words

Chapter Nine! UP! I was going to wait a while but I made a deal with someone and . . . yeah, I had to update. Anyways, this is ALL in Atem's POV. This is the chapter where the arguing happens, and when I say arguing I mean _extreme _arguing.

Disclaimer!: I own nothing.

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter Nine

Atem stood in front of his front door, his heart in chaos. What did he do? He _loved _Anzu! So why, what was holding him back?

_Keeta._

He sneered at the name, but he knew why it had come across his mind. He was only answering his own question. It was because his fear of being put on his knees again to a woman. Atem knew that Anzu wasn't like that at all; she was kind, loving, and gentle.

He groaned and banged his head softly on the door, he would think about this over sleep. Atem opened the door to a quiet house, Raven was probably asleep.

"Hey Daddy!"

Or not. Atem turned to his daughter with a tight smile. She smiled back and gave him a hug. "How was the date with Anzu?"

At the question, Atem tensed. Unfortunately, Raven didn't drop it. "How pretty was she Daddy?" she asked excitedly.

"She was very pretty, Raven."

Raven stopped, she caught his tone of voice. "What did you do Daddy." She whispered.

Atem felt guilt rise in his throat, damnit! He should have known he wouldn't have been able to hide this from her when she was an exact copy of himself, and he could read people very well. Turned out Raven did too.

She stepped in front of him, her crimson eyes swirling with confusion. "What did you do, Father."

Atem flinched when she used 'father'. He had always told her to call him 'daddy' instead of that formal word. "What do you mean little one?"

"Don't, don't you try and hide it Father. What did you do?"

He stood there facing her crimson gaze, so much like his own, now alight with anger. Her hands were clenched together. She snapped. "Will you say something?"

"You don't need to raise your voice at me Raven."

"Now I know you're hiding something from me. Spill or I'll call Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan so they can hold you down. I've done it before and I can do it again." She threatened. Atem cringed remembering it.

Rachel, a woman he wanted to get rid of, came incredibly close to marrying him. But to his surprise on the wedding day Raven stood in front of him with Joey and Tristan looking like bodyguards on each side of her. She pointed at him and in one movement they tackled him to the ground while Raven marched over and pressed a few buttons on a camera and showed him a video that he never wanted to see again. Turned out Rachel was just like Keeta.

So instead of going to the wedding Atem changed out of his tux and sat down and watched TV, and like a little evil angel she turned to a few channels and stopped on one in particular. It was the one channel that would be showing his wedding Live.

They laughed through the whole entire thing. The Orange Blossoms, which had been something Rachel personally wanted, now looked tacky and ridiculous. They laughed even harder when she walked down the aisle and waited for him, for twenty minutes before talk went around that she was a deserted bride. In her 'tears' her friends got her out of there before the media could get to her.

She then came over to the mansion and demanded why he had left her. He only had to show her the video before she ran out of the mansion, crying and screaming colorful words at them all.

A few days later the media came over to get some information about why he didn't show up and since her father was asleep she _'kindly' _gave them the video that would explain all. And thanks to the media she was probably going to change her name and have a face surgery to change her face so no one would know about her.

"I didn't do anything."

"You did too! No spill or I'm going to call them right now."

Atem snorted and continued to walk towards his room. Raven's eyes narrowed. Whatever he did she would get it out of him, and then it hit her.

She growled, he was going to ruin it! All her planning, down the trash. No, she would not let Anzu go, she was too perfect. She was incredibly beautiful too, Raven even thought that she was a model and everything, but she had what other beautiful women needed, kindness. She had this, Anzu was too good of a catch, and she would not let him destroy it!

"Fine, I'll just call Anzu, maybe she can tell me what's wrong with you." But she stayed right where she was, she wanted to see his reaction.

Atem turned on his heel. "No, don't-" but he stopped. She wasn't walking towards the phone, she was standing in one place, glaring at him with fury glowing in her eyes.

"You hurt _her_? You hurt _Anzu_?"

He flinched and that was all it took to get her screaming. "_Why!_ What did she ever _do_ to you? Nothing! She did _nothing_!"

"Enough!"

"No! I'm not going to let _you_ ruin your, no, _our_ chance to be happy. You want someone to be your friend, to be by your side and I want a mommy who will love me even though I came from some other woman!"

"I know that!"

"Then why did you let her go? She was _perfect_! She needs someone and you need someone, so how about you put your stupid fears behind you and _tell_ her your feelings or _I_ will!"

"You wouldn't!" he snarled. He had never raised his voice to her like this but she was pointing out so many things that were true that he only got angry.

"I would, and you know what, Joey and Tristan like her too, they told me themselves and if you would listen to them and your heart you wouldn't be going through the chaos that you're going through right now!"

"If I don't want to be married then I don't _have_ to be."

"Now that is the biggest lie I have ever heard Father, I thought you said truth was important." She said. Atem remained silent, they both stood where they were, glaring at each other.

"Fine, if you don't want to see the truth then I guess I'm going to be hard on you Father."

Atem rolled his eyes. "And what could you possibly say or do that could hurt me so much?"

"I hate you."

Atem's breath hitched in his throat. Pain shot through his heart like a bullet from a gun. "What?" he whispered.

"I. Hate. _You._ And don't worry, tomorrow I'll say the same thing to you, even on Christmas morning. I _will_ say it over and over again until you realize that you can't run away from love forever Father."

She turned around before he could see her cry, she hated saying those words to him, they were only meant for Keeta, but she wanted Anzu to be her mother, and right now, she was willing to do _anything _to get her.

Atem watched in shock as his little girl marched up the stairs and he heard her slam her bedroom door to emphasis that she would continue to say those words until he got his things strait.

His knees gave out and he slid to the floor. He buried his face in his arms, trying cover up the painful sob that came out. More continued to come, he wasn't expecting this, he never expected _those_ words to come from her to him.

* * *

In the morning Atem was nervous, he was hoping that last night would be over with, like it never happened. Raven came in then, head held high and stubbornness dominating her eyes.

"Morning Raven."

"Morning Father." She said emotionlessly. Atem thought he would cry right then and there. It wasn't _over_!

"You never did give me your Christmas list." He said. Raven sniffed.

"I only want one thing."

"And that would be . . . ?" he asked.

She glared at him. "A _mother_. I'm going to school."

"You can't _walk_ to school!"

"Uncle Joey is out in front, _he'll _take me to school." She said while grabbing her school stuff.

"I love you." He called out, hoping, begging that she would respond the same way.

"See ya." She called and the front door slammed. Atem broke down, no one would see him cry, so he let out his tears. Suddenly he heard the sound of heels and looked up to see Mai, a good friend since high school and Joey's girlfriend. Worry filled her eyes.

"Raven called last night in a huge fit, what happened?"

"I . . . I guess you could say I 'broke up' with someone that I love."

"Why?" she asked, slight confused. Atem sighed and clenched his hands. This time Mai sighed.

"Atem, she is right you know, you can't run away from love forever. She told me about her 'I-hate-you plan'. Though I will say that what she's doing is a little extreme, but you know she's hurting herself as much as she's hurting you."

"But Mai, what happens if-"

"Atem, look at me, what did you feel like when you were with Keeta?"

He sighed. "Like a caged in bird."

"And what do you feel like when you're around Anzu."

Atem took in a ragged breath, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Free, enlightened, and . . . loved."

"Isn't that enough Atem? Isn't that all you need to live? You told me she can cook, she has all the skills a wife and mother needs, and you know what Atem, I know you have one kid and when you _do _marry Anzu, you'll get a second one. By the way, have you noticed something about how you react to kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"You soften to them. Raven melted you to your very core and when you started to see Anzu, Danny started to do the same thing. You love children and personally I don't think you can live without them. Yugi was probably the reason."

Atem sucked in a savage breath of air when Mai made him remember his little brother. He still remembered his mother and father coming in his room to tell him that his little brother had gotten too sick. Later he found out cancer was the one who took him away.

"Mai-"

"Go back to her Atem, you love her, don't deny it. Try and tell her before Christmas, or even better, get her a ring and tell her on Christmas day. Alright?"

"I'll . . . I'll think about it Mai." He said softly. She nodded and gave him a friendly hug and left for her job.

Atem looked at the floor for about ten minutes. So he had a week to tell Anzu that he loved her, and right after he asked for a month.

Damnit, why did life have to be so _complicated_?

* * *

Cause that life. (Answering Atem's question, LOL) Yeah, I haven't updated this fast since The Devil who tamed Her! LOL Like I said, I made a deal. I had to keep my side of the bargain up.

So thanks for reading my very fast update.


	10. Happily Ever After

OMG OMG! Its the LAST chapter! I am sooo sad and happy at the same time! I hope to get an explosion of funny reviews because of the end. HEE HEE! Anyways, here we go!

Disclaimer!: I own Nothing!

* * *

The Matchmakers

Chapter Ten

Danny sat at the kitchen table spreading colored frosting on the gingerbread men. His look was thoughtful as he added raisin eyes and three raisin buttons to each.

The timer on the stove went off and Anzu automatically reached for the patted oven mitt.

Over the last few days Danny seemed to know what had cause her tears and he had taken down the "new father" requirement list and wrote something else on there. Of course it was late at the time so once he went to bed Anzu curiosity took hold.

She had tip-toed downstairs and looked at the new list. Everything was on the list, nothing was missing, but when she got to the end she noticed a new requirement. _"My new father must not make my mother cry"_

Anzu felt tears fill her eyes as her throat tightened with emotion. Was it that obvious? Were her tears so obvious that he could have figured it out?

Probably.

The phone rang then and Danny shot after it. His friends had been calling him telling things like happy holidays or Merry Christmas, the usual. Though the longest phone call he had today was when _Erica_ called. For almost _two hours_they talked. When he got off the phone finally Anzu had fun teasing Danny for about twenty minutes.

A couple minutes later he turned to Anzu. "Mom, guess what? It's Jon. He wants to know if I can come over. He's really excited because his dad is moving back in and they're going to be a real family again."

"That's wonderful. Tell Jon I'm very happy for him." Anzu wasn't surprised. From the care with which Tom had gone about choosing Christmas presents for his wife and family, Anzu realized he deeply loved them. He'd never told her why he and his wife had separated, but Anzu was genuinely happy to hear they'd settled their problems. Did she dare hope Atem would recognize all the love waiting for him and return to her? No man could kiss her and hold her the way he had and then cast her aside without regrets. Paula had her Christmas present and Anzu wondered if she'd ever get hers.

"Can I go over? I'll finish decorating the cookies later."

"Sure, just be safe and come back in an hour, alright?"

"Yes Mom!" he said happily while grabbing his coat and blew her a kiss, something he'd taken to doing lately instead of giving her a real kiss. "See ya!" he called and slammed the front door shut. Anzu laughed lightly; soon she would be forcing kisses out of him. In fact, she was already plotting to hug him, kiss him, and cry when he got to high school. (Which she would probably do anyway since he baby would be in _high school_.)

Danny came home a little after his hour limit but he was a boy, what could she do. They were sitting at the table enjoying dinner before Danny pulled the question that every child asks their parents.

"Hey Mom,"

"Yes Danny?" she asked, hiding a secret smile. He _always_ started it out like that.

"Since Christmas Eve is tomorrow can I open just _one_ present?"

"Nope, not until Christmas morning. Waiting is half the fun."

"Aw, Mom! I hate it. Just _one_ gift. Please?"

A stern look silenced him and he concentrated on his food and muttered a few words.

"You know it's not healthy to talk to your food." Anzu said lightly. Danny looked up with a bright blush on his face.

"I'm not talking to my food!"

"It looks like." Anzu countered. Danny puffed up looking like he was about to say something when he obviously thought of something else.

"At least I don't talk to makeup."

This time Anzu blushed. "At least I don't scream at video games, you should know by now that the games won't do _anything_."

For about ten minutes this went on and when they noticed that their food was gone and that they had nothing else to say they burst out laughing.

"Alright, bedtime." Anzu giggled.

"Okay Mom, see you in the morning.

"Night," she said.

* * *

The next morning Anzu was up early getting ready for work, not the way she wanted to spend Christmas Eve but it was work, and if she didn't show up she was going to be in trouble.

Anzu ran downstairs and grabbed her coffee and a snack. Danny came in then, looking sad. "Do you have to go to work?"

"It's only for this morning. And if you promise to be good I won't call a babysitter."

"Really!"

"Mm-hmm, promise?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said and skipped of to the living room. Anzu rolled her eyes; his need to want to stay home was going to get worse too.

When she got to work Anzu didn't need her coffee to stay awake, the fact that Danny was home alone for three hours was driving her crazy, wait, and maybe she should do this more often because she was getting tons of stuff done. She had phoned him two times just to check on him.

When work was over with Anzu got out of her office and to her car in record time and even beat the traffic amazingly. Okay, so maybe it _wasn't_ a good idea to leave Danny alone.

The garage door was open; with a sigh of relief she drove inside and parked, not noticing the car that was parked in front of her house on the curb.

"Danny!" she called out, slightly breathless as she walked in the back door. "I'm home. How did everything go?" Hanging her purse in the hall, not noticing the two coats on that were on the coat rack. She walked in the living room-and stopped dead. Her heart fell to her knees, rebounded and rocketed into her throat. Atem was there. In her living room. Dressed casually in slack and a Christmas sweater, he was staring at her with his crimson eyes. She looked over at Danny, perched on the ottoman facing Raven, who sat in the nearby chair.

"Hi Mom." Danny looked as confused as Anzu felt. "I told them it was okay if they came inside. That was the right thing to do, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Her fingers refused to cooperate as she fiddled with her coat buttons. She was happy-and so afraid-that her knees gave way and she sank weakly onto the sofa across from Atem. "This is a . . ." Her mind went blank.

"Surprise." Raven finished for her.

_A wonderful surprise,_ her mind threw back. "Yes."

"They brought us Christmas gifts." Danny explained, pointing to the large stack of merrily wrapped presents under the tree.

"Oh." Anzu felt as if this wasn't really happening that somehow she'd wake up and find it only a vivid dream. "Thank you. I have yours in the other room."

A hint of a smile touched Atem's mouth, but his crimson eyes studied her like a hawk about to swoop down from the skies to capture its prey. "Were you so sure about me?"

"No, I wasn't sure, but I was hoping." She said. Atem smiled, and chuckled softly. Then he became serious again and turned to Danny. "Didn't you once tell me that you wrote a requirement list for a new father?"

"Yes," Danny nodded.

"Would you go get it for me?"

Danny catapulted from the sofa and into the kitchen. Within seconds he was back, handing the list to Atem. "Here, but I don't know why you would want to see it. You already know what it says."

"It's simple Danny; Daddy wants to apply for the position. After some . . . encouragement . . . from me he has agreed." She said with a smile. Atem cringed a little bit.

Anzu's head was spinning like a satellite gone off its orbit. Her hands felt both clammy and cold and she clasped them in her lap.

Atem appeared to be studying the list Danny had given him. "I don't know that I've done such a terrific job in the father department, but-"

"You ever say that again and I'll put spiders in your bed Daddy." She glared. Atem glared at her this time as well. Anzu was slightly shocked to see how much they looked alike.

He looked back at Anzu. "Anzu," he said her name with such emotion that her heart throbbed painfully. "I know I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, but I'd consider it a great honor if you'd consent to marry me."

The words washed over her like warm, soothing water and she closed her eyes at the sudden rush of feeling. "Are . . . are you saying you love me?" she whispered, unable to make her voice any stronger.

"Yes," he answered. Anzu could have sworn she heard a begging tone in his voice too.

"This is for _us_-not because of the kids?" She knew that Raven held a powerful influence on her father. From the beginning, both Raven and Danny had tried to manipulate them.

"I want to marry you because I've learned that I can't live without you." His response was honest and filled with emotion.

"Then yes, I'll be your wife." Anzu's said. With equal and probably greater emotion.

If he didn't move to take her in his arms soon, she'd embarrass them both by leaping across the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mutou, but you _can't_ marry my mom." Danny announced with all the authority of a Supreme Court judge.

"What!" Anzu, Raven and Atem shouted simultaneously. Danny eyed all three of them sternly. "If you read my requirement list for a new father, you'll see there's another requirement down there now."

Atem's gaze dropped to the paper clenching in his hand. "You made my mom _cry_Mr. Mutou, and you might do it again."

A look of pure pain flashed across Atem's face. "I realize that Danny, and I deeply regret any hurt I've caused your mother. If both of you will give me another chance, I promise to make it up to you."

Danny appeared to weigh his words carefully. "So you'll never make my mom cry again?"

Frowning thoughtfully, Atem studied the boy in silence. As she watched them, Anzu felt a stirring of love and tenderness for her son and for the man who would soon become her husband.

"I hope never to cause your mother any more pain," Atem said, "But I can't promise she won't cry."

"Mom," Danny transferred his attention to Anzu. "What do you think?"

Raven made a low growl that almost sounded like it came from a wild animal that followed with a low snarl, no doubt the target was Danny because he cringed a bit, but he still waited for Anzu's answer.

"Well Mom?"

Anzu's gaze met Atem's and her heart leaped wildly at the tenderness she saw. "Yes, it's what I want."

Before Atem and Anzu could get up Raven burst from her chair and grabbed Danny, dragging him upstairs. Atem and Anzu stared up at them, slightly shocked.

Raven turned around with a smile. "We'll be in your room Mommy, me and little brother here will leave you and Daddy . . . alone." She smiled and shut the door.

Anzu and Atem continued to look up the stairs. Finally Anzu came out of her trance. "She called me 'mommy'." She whispered. There was a low chuckle. Anzu looked up to see Atem laughing gently with a small blush on his face. He stopped and looked into her eyes.

In one quick movement they both stood at the same moment and reached for each other in a spontaneous burst of love and emotion. Atem caught her in his arms and crushed her against his chest as his hungry mouth came down on hers. With a sigh of longing, Anzu received his kiss, glorying in the feel of his arms around her. She knew that coming here and admitting his love and his need had been difficult, and she thanked him with all the love in her own heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him fiercely.

Atem's arms tightened around her possessively, holding her closer while his hand slid along her spine. "I've missed you so much," he whispered hoarsely against her lips, and then kissed her again, harder and longer, as if he couldn't get enough of her.

The sensation was so exquisite that Anzu felt tears of happiness spring to her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "Oh Atem, what took you so long?"

Drawing back slightly, Atem inhaled a shuddering breath. "It was my fear, Anzu, I was brought to my knees in my first marriage and I _knew _you were different but . . . my fear." He chocked. Anzu sighed and stopped him from talking.

"I know your fear, Raven told me when she came over and spent two days with us. It was something so personal that I didn't want to bring it up, and if you want, we can both bury that fear into the ground and never dig it back up."

Atem looked her with wide eyes that were slowly filling up with tears. Anzu giggled. "You know, I just found out that under all of that 'tough guy' routine you're actually a cry-baby."

He laughed and snuggled into her neck. "Yes, I am, and so are you."

"Oh shut up!" she gasped and swatted at him playfully. He laughed and hugged her; there was comfortable moment of silence before he whispered into her ear. "You've got me," he said humbly. "For as long as you want."

"I love you," Anzu whispered, laying her hand on his cheek. "And I guarantee you that one lifetime won't be enough."

Cradling her face between both of his hands, Atem gazed into her eyes and kissed her with a gentleness that bordered on worship.

* * *

"I told you it'd work," Danny whispered in the bedroom.

"I knew it all along," Raven agreed with a romantic sigh. "It was obvious from the day we went to the fair. They're _perfect_ together."

"Yeah, your plan worked," Danny agreed. "By the way, how did you get Daddy to change his mind?" he asked, slightly curious.

Raven looked at her soon to be step-brother, or brother, she hated calling family step this and stuff like that. She smiled, "Oh, I just . . . hit his weak spot, that's all." She shrugged.

"Oh . . ." Danny said.

"We not through yet." Her voice dropped slightly as if she were divulging a secret.

"But they're getting married," Danny said in a low tones. "What more could we want?"

Raven groaned, "Honestly Danny, think about it. Four is such a _boring_ number. By next year there should be _five_ or even better, _six _or maybe _seven_!"

"Five, six, seven what?"

"People in our family. Now we've got to convince them to have a baby."

"But what if they say no?"

Raven groaned and hit her head none too lightly on the bed-side table. "Honestly Danny! Have you ever heard of Viagra?"

Danny's face turned lobster red. "Umm . . . yeah? But how would we get Daddy to take it?"

"Crunch it up and put it in his food. This girl I know at school got sick of being an only child and she wanted a sibling, her parents said no so she got a little . . . desperate."

"But-"

"Cool it Little Bro, we'll be okay. Oh I'm so excited! I could have two sisters! Or maybe three!"

"Wait! Where did _three _come from?" Danny chocked.

"Ever hear of triplets?" Raven asked. Danny looked like he was about to fall over.

"They could be brothers! I want a brother first!" he pouted.

"Maybe" Raven said, obviously feeling generous.

* * *

AH HA HA HA HA HA! OMG! I thought the end was funny. Reason why I brought up triplets? Because, with almost _every_ family story I read it's always twins or just one kid. I got sick of reading the same thing over and _over! _So yeah, that's where triplats came from.

(Did you guys notice that Danny was already calling Atem 'daddy'? HEE HEE!)

Alright, there is a few reviewers that I want to thank . . .

_Princess Atemna_

_Sara Darkotter_

_Shining Azure_

_Atem and Tea Fan_

_DaAmazingMeepers_

_Saria Forest14_

_Rosita_

_fantasia-49_

_C24andG36_

_Lexicat_

_asianpandaxxx_

_Kamila_

_cookieslike_

_princesskisara_

_Lady Uchiha1994_

_Smile-bestthingintheworld_

_anzu hyuga_

_and . . ._

_Annzy_

Thank you everyone for follow my story all the way through and for future reviews, thank you too. It makes me feel so happy to see all of you happy over the stories that I put on fanfiction. Thanks once again, and who knows, there _might_ be a sequel. But we shall see!

Until next time . . . .

SEE YA LATER!


End file.
